What Am I?
by MrsAldous
Summary: It all happened a year ago when Shane and Nate found out what they really are....but to Caitlyn and Mitchie to find out they dirty secret it all hits Caitlyn and Mitchie....SMITCHIE, NAITLYN AND SHATE
1. Chapter 1

**What Am I? **

_**A Year Later.....**_

_**

* * *

**_Mitchie Torres is ready to go. She was going to a Music Award Show and she was going to see her ex there, Shane Gray.

"MITCHIE" A girl called coming into the living room.

Mitchie looked at her. "Yes Caitlyn"

Caitlyn Gellar was her best friend. "Are you ready?"

Mitchie nodded.

Caitlyn smiled and left the room.

* * *

When Mitchie got there; she saw Jason, Nate and Shane having photo taken of them and Caitlyn came up to Mitchie.

"He not worth it Mitch" Caitlyn whispered.

Mitchie nodded and smiled as pictures were been taking of her. Mitchie notice Shane and Nate were close to each other. That right, Mitchie and Shane had broken up because Shane admitted his sexuality and started dating Nate Black.

Mitchie smiled as she started walking towards Connect 3 way and Jason smiled and gave Mitchie a hug.

"Hey Jase" Mitchie said hugging him back.

"Hey Mitch, how are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm OK thankyou" Mitchie answered looking at Caitlyn having a conversation with Nate and Shane.

It had also been hard for Caitlyn as she really loved Nate and it was also her ex as well. Shane had whispered Nate and he nodded and Shane walked over to Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie" Shane said.

"Oh hi Shane" Mitchie replied. "You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Shane answered. "How are you?"

"I've been better" Mitchie responded.

After the show......Mitchie was laughing and joking about with Jason. Nate had been talking to Caitlyn alone. Mitchie could tell Nate still thought of Caitlyn as a girlfriend and a loving person. Mitchie saw Shane talking to Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus.

Mitchie hadn't been the same since Shane ended it with her for Nate. Mitchie thought it was her fault Shane turned out to be Bisexual. But everyone kept telling Mitchie it isn't her fault and Shane had even said it wasn't her fault.

Caitlyn had taken it hard as well since her and Nate were an item and she had caught Nate and Shane in her and Nate bedroom so Caitlyn had also always blamed herself but she and Nate get on so well together.

* * *

Caitlyn invited Nate, Shane and Jason back to the apartment to catch up on what's been going on since it was all revealed. Mitchie hadn't been so pleased about it all but she knew she could talk to Jason and find out what was going on in his life.

"So what's been going with the fourth album?" Caitlyn asked. "Last time I heard the album was being held back"

"Our manager told us we needed more songs" Shane answered.

Caitlyn nodded. "But normally you have more songs than less"

"I haven't been able to write more songs because I'm shooting in the new film that coming out" Nate pointed out.

"Oh the one my Uncle directing" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah.....so were being the album on hold until further notice" Nate responded.

Caitlyn nodded. "Bit unfair really" Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah it is" Shane said.

Jason and Mitchie were having an interesting conversation that was now being listened to by Caitlyn, Shane and Nate.

"Jase, please tell me you didn't do that in public" Mitchie said closing her eyes trying to hold back the laugh.

"I did I yelled it out for whole world to hear" Jason laughed making Mitchie laughed harder.

"Well that was pretty stupid then" Mitchie laughed.

Nate and Shane looked confused. "What's going on here?" Nate asked.

"Oh nothing" Mitchie answered.

Caitlyn stood up. "More wine anyone?"

Mitchie shakes her head. "No I'm going to bed" Mitchie said taking her last drink and swallowed it down. "Night and Jason try and not do anything stupid again"

"I'll try" Jason replied.

Mitchie hugged Jason and went to her bedroom. Caitlyn sat down and Jason turned to face them all.

"More wine Jase?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nah.....Leslie will be expecting me home" Jason answered. "I'll see you guys tomorrow and Caitlyn it was a pleasure catching up with you"

Jason hugged Caitlyn and gave Shane and Nate a high-five and left the apartment. Caitlyn smiled at Nate and Shane.

"Then we were left with three" Caitlyn said. "More wine"

"You said that about three times now" Shane replied.

"Well no one will say yes" Caitlyn responded.

"Yes" Nate said. "Happy?"

Caitlyn smiled and poured them a glass. "I was offering"

"We know" Nate replied. "Anyway what's going with you these days?"

"Err.....well I've just finish producing Taylor Swift new album and now I'm being dumped with Aaron Carter album next so yeah it going well" Caitlyn said.

"How come you never produced any of our albums?" Shane questioned.

"You never came to me and asked" Caitlyn answered.

Shane and Nate nodded. "Well next time we will" Nate responded.

"Oh that going to be a record, Connect 3 asks instead of getting their manager to sort it out" Caitlyn joked.

"Yeah he has rubbish taste of asking producer" Shane said. "Can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah sure it upstairs first door on the right" Caitlyn replied.

Shane put his glass down and went upstairs and Nate looked at Caitlyn. "You look pretty tonight" Nate said quietly.

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks Nate"

"So how's love life treating you?" Nate asked.

"Fine" Caitlyn answered nervously. "You know me not much of a dater or asker"

Nate chuckled and smiled at Caitlyn. "You asked me" Nate said.

"Big mistake there" Caitlyn whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on me and Shane" Nate responded.

"Nate..." Caitlyn replied. "It no problem, I was going to find out sooner or later"

Nate nodded. "I know and I wanted it to be later"

Caitlyn looked at Nate with shock. "What?"

"I'm bisexual Caity" Nate revealed.

"So you're both" Caitlyn said.

"Yes" Nate replied. "So is Shane"

Caitlyn nodded. "Wow......that is a shocker"

Nate smiled weakly. "I want you and Shane"

* * *

Shane was upstairs and he had walked into the bathroom to find Mitchie standing by the stink brushing her teeth.

"Oh sorry" Shane said.

"No.....it's OK" Mitchie replied.

"Mitch.....I am sorry for everything I've done to you" Shane whispered.

"Well it over now, the divorce came and you got your dream of having sex with Nate" Mitchie responded sadly.

Shane grabbed Mitchie arm. "I didn't want to hurt you Mitch"

"Well you did by keeping your sexuality a secret" Mitchie burst out.

"I've just found out that I'm both" Shane revealed.

Mitchie was confused. "What?"

"I'm bisexual" Shane replied. "We went to the doctor to find out what we really are"

Mitchie was shocked. "Well....good for you Shane"

Shane kisses Mitchie on the lips. "I still love you"

Mitchie pushed Shane away and went into her bedroom.

"I'm going to tell you everything that happened a year ago.....so this is our story" Mitchie said holding Caitlyn hand. "The story of what really happened behind closed doors"

* * *

**OK.....hope you are ready for this new story to begin because it is.....**

**Smitchie (Mitchie and Shane) **

**Naitlyn (Caitlyn and Nate) **

**Shate (Shane and Nate) **

**Story.....my first story of Shane and Nate :O SHOCKER and Shane and Mitchie as well :O SHOCKER again but not my first on Caitlyn and Nate :(**

**This is called "What Am I?"  
**

**Anyway all you have to do is: **

**Make me Happy **

**Review **

**Add as favourite **

**And tell me what you think :D **

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just the Beginning **

It was a cold, winter snowy day in Hollywood. Mitchie Torres was sitting in her apartment staring out of the window and watching the snow fall and Shane Gray, her 3 year boyfriend had walked in and sat next to her slipping his arms around her waist.

"It going to keep falling like that if you don't stop staring" Shane whispered into Mitchie ear.

Mitchie looked at Shane and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Sorry, I was just thinking of mom" Mitchie said.

"Is she OK?" Shane asked hugging Mitchie closer to him.

"Yeah....she just she really down at the moment Shane" Mitchie answered. "And I don't know what I can do for her apart from check up on her"

Shane hugged Mitchie. "That all you can do Mitch" Shane responded.

"When are Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Leslie getting here?" Mitchie questioned.

"Um.....well Nate and Caitlyn will be here at 2 and Jason said Leslie is going to be here around 4ish" Shane said kissing Mitchie again before standing up to walk into the kitchen.

Mitchie got up and went into the bedroom and got dressed and looked at the time and it was 1:40pm in the afternoon. Shane came in and kisses Mitchie.

"Caitlyn and Nate alert" Shane whispered.

Mitchie smiled and left the room with Shane and saw Nate and Caitlyn standing in the living room.

"Caity" Mitchie burst out hugging her best friend.

"Mitch" Caitlyn laughed out hugging Mitchie back.

Nate and Shane gave each other a high-five and then Caitlyn hugged Shane and Nate hugged Mitchie.

"So where is the wicked witch of the west?" Caitlyn asked.

"She not here and she is not a witch" Shane answered.

Mitchie let out a sigh and they had all sat down on the sofa. Caitlyn didn't like Leslie at all and Leslie didn't like Caitlyn either. Mitchie was happy for Caitlyn as she found love with Nate Black. The two had been dating for 2 and half years now and Caitlyn was happy.

"Caity....just try and get along with her for Jason" Nate said.

"Yeah but they getting married in a Month time" Caitlyn responded.

"Just be happy for him and not her" Nate laughed out softly kissing Caitlyn.

"Fine" Caitlyn said kissing Nate back and folded her arms.

When Leslie and Jason got here; Caitlyn had gave Jason a hug and ignored Leslie but Nate, Shane and Mitchie hugged Leslie. They were all there to plan out what was happening before the wedding and Nate and Shane were telling Jason that they were taking him to Vegas for the day. On the other hand the girls were telling Leslie that they had invited all her friends for the Hen Night.

"I don't want my future husband in prison for gambling guys" Leslie said.

"Oh....he'll be in trouble wherever he goes in Vegas" Shane joked making Nate laugh and giving him a high-five.

"I've got idea, tie you two together and ship you to Australia where the HUGE spiders can eat you alive" Leslie replied jokily giving Mitchie a high-five and Caitlyn just laughed.

Nate and Shane looked at each other and then at Caitlyn and Mitchie. "WHAT?" Caitlyn and Mitchie yelled out. "Her idea"

"You're supposed to back us up" Shane responded.

"Not always" Mitchie let out.

"Anyway I will not have the big day ruined by you two" Leslie joked again.

"The wedding a month away yet so we got plenty of time to sort the trouble out" Nate said.

"Very funny" Leslie replied sarcastically.

By the time Jason and Leslie had left, Caitlyn started mocking Leslie with Shane and he kept laughing at Caitlyn mocking Leslie and Nate had come in and told Caitlyn if she doesn't pack it in she going to walk home.

"If you don't stop; you are walking home" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn neck.

"You wouldn't" Caitlyn responded.

"I would" Nate let out. "This is Jase happiness Caity"

"I know" Caitlyn said.

"So stop and Shane you shouldn't encourage her" Nate pointed out.

Shane gasped. "She started it"

Caitlyn gasped mocking Shane. "She started it" Caitlyn mocked in Shane voice.

"Oh shut up Gellar" Shane responded.

Caitlyn smiled and left the kitchen leaving Shane and Nate alone to get the drinks ready.

"How can you put up with her?" Shane asked.

Nate let out a sigh. "What? She loving and funny" Nate answered.

"Yeah at mocking me with a good impression" Shane said. "And she nothing like Mitchie"

Nate shakes his head. "Caity....just a lively girl"

"I know she is" Shane replied. "And I've noticed she got you wrapped around her baby finger"

"Look Shane; just because you dated her in the past and it didn't work out doesn't mean it wouldn't work out between me and Caity because so far it been 2 and half years unlike you dated her for 7 months until you two had sex" Nate responded.

Shane shot a glared at Nate and Nate smirked but the two stared at each other for 2 long minutes until Caitlyn and Mitchie walked in and they snapped out of it.

"Come on Nate" Caitlyn said. "We better go"

Nate nodded nervously looking at Shane again but then turned away and hugged Mitchie and then gave Shane a handshake.

Caitlyn and Nate had left the apartment; leaving Mitchie and Shane to do whatever they got up to when no one around.

"I love you Torres" Shane whispered kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you too Shane" Mitchie said kissing Shane back and then started walking backward.

Mitchie had hit the wall and Shane lifted Mitchie up and started walking to the bedroom and Mitchie started taking Shane clothes off and throwing it somewhere and Shane did the same with Mitchie clothes.

**OK....sorry about the updated I needed to finish my third part of "Undying Love" story before I could fully have my attention on this one anyway......**

**I want to say thanks to the two reviewers: **

**"TheSunday" and "TurnUpTheMusic-x" **

**I want to say thanks to the two people who added it as a favourite: **

**"TurnUpTheMusic-x" and "Truluc"**

**I want to say thanks to the two people who added it as a favourite alert: **

**"TurnUpTheMusic-x" and "TheSunday" **

**Thanks you guys for adding it, reviewing it and reading it made me happy thanks so much and keep reviewing as you never know what going to happen next....**

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me, You and Love **

Mitchie had been sitting in the living room of hers and Shane apartment one morning waiting for Caitlyn to show up as they had to go and meet up with Leslie for the Bride maids dress fitting and Leslie had to get herself fitted for dress.

Shane had gone out with Nate and Jason for the day as they needed a new suit for the wedding. Mitchie had wondered how she had got a man like Shane to love her but Nate always told her that if Shane didn't have her then Shane would be crazy and dead. Mitchie smiled to herself as Caitlyn walked into the living room.

"Are we going then?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie nodded and stood up and walked to the door and Caitlyn turned around. "What is it?"

"Do I really have to go?" Caitlyn questioned being so close to Mitchie lips.

"Yes if I have to go then you have to now go, Leslie waiting for us" Mitchie answered.

Caitlyn opened the door and walked out of it and Mitchie followed.

* * *

Shane and Nate were in the wedding dress shop waiting for Jason to be finished with the fitting. Nate and Shane had been really bored and started talking about some photo their saw of two men in suits.

"Hey.....look gay wedding" Shane pointed out.

Nate turned to look at it and then back at Shane. "Shane, did you not know that men could get married together and same goes for girls?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I knew but I always thought it would be embarrassing to show the love off in a shop or in the streets" Shane answered.

"Shane.....you're really harsh" Nate said. "If they gay then that up to them isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose but I would be shocked if anyone of us were" Shane replied.

"Well I'm not gay" Nate responded.

"Sure about that?" Shane questioned.

Nate folded his arms and looked at Shane. "I'm sure" Nate let out.

"I've always wanted to know what it like to be gay" Shane said.

Nate let out a sigh. "Me too but then again it probably the same as being with a woman" Nate commented.

Shane turned to face Nate. "You're probably right" Shane responded.

"Course I am" Nate whispered.

Shane and Nate stared at each other for a bit longer than usual and then Shane got closer. "We should try it one time" Shane said quietly.

Nate swallowed. "What and end up hurting Mitchie and Caity?" Nate asked quietly.

"They wouldn't know" Shane answered very quietly touching Nate back.

As Nate felt Shane hand go down the back and onto his ass Nate looked at Shane. "Shane...." Nate whispered.

Shane smiled and got closer to his ear. "You're ass feels amazing"

Nate chuckled and looked away and then pressed his lips against Shane and he kissed Nate back and then they broke apart and Jason had come out and Shane and Nate looked at Jason and nodded.

"You look great Jase" Nate commented.

Shane nodded in agreement trying to avoid Nate eye contacted of what just happened.

* * *

Mitchie and Caitlyn had met up with Leslie in the Wedding Dress shop and lots of other of the Bride maids was there and Caitlyn and Mitchie were making fun of this photo that Shane had just sent them.

"Right the Bride maids turn" Leslie burst out. "You're wearing pink"

"No thanks" Caitlyn responded. "I don't do pink dresses"

"Well tough luck Gellar" Leslie said.

"I'm out of here" Caitlyn responded. "Good luck on finding a new bride maid"

Leslie folded her arms and Caitlyn walked out of the shop and Mitchie turned to look at Leslie.

"She not joking is she?" Leslie asked.

"No" Mitchie answered.

Leslie nodded. "She can wear blue then or green"

Mitchie nodded and Leslie walked over to the manager and started talking. Mitchie let out a sigh.

* * *

Later on in Caitlyn and Nate apartment; where Shane and Nate were alone and sitting on the sofa watching the Boxing. Jason said he wanted to go and see his mom and then he would go home to Leslie but Nate and Shane had wanted to watch the Boxing.

Nate and Shane hadn't been feeling guilty about what happened in the shop and had forgotten all about it. Nate had spoke after just sitting there with Shane for an hour now.

"Do you want a drink?" Nate asked.

"Err....yeah sure" Shane answered keeping his eyes on the TV.

Nate got up and walked passed Shane and Shane had looked at Nate leaving the room and going into the kitchen. Then 2 minutes later.....Shane had gone into the kitchen to find Nate texting on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" Shane questioned.

"Caity" Nate replied softly putting his phone on the side and felt Shane get his drink and Nate looked at Shane.

It was there again. The eye contacted between them was longer than just 10 seconds. Shane and Nate lips were so close Nate pressed his lips against Shane. The kiss was longer than 2 minutes but then they heard the phone going off and Nate and Shane broke it off to look at the caller ID and it was Caitlyn and Nate looked at Shane. "It Caity" Nate whispered nervously.

Shane took the phone off Nate and puts it down on the side and takes Nate hand into the living room and then into Caitlyn and Nate bedroom and Nate looked at Shane as he set his bottle down on the table in the bedroom.

"Up to you if you want to" Shane said quietly.

Nate looked at the bed and then at Shane but then they heard Caitlyn coming in the door and they walked out of the bedroom and saw Caitlyn standing there.

"What are you two doing in there?" Caitlyn asked setting her keys down on the table.

"Nate was just showing me something that he brought the other day" Shane lied.

"Oh right...." Caitlyn said walking into the kitchen.

Shane looked at Nate and whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow Nate"

Nate nodded. "You will do"

Shane walked towards the front door and left. Caitlyn walked over to Nate and kissed his lips.

"I love you" Caitlyn replied.

"Love you too" Nate responded kissing Caitlyn lips.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.........Just the beginning of Shane and Nate relationship.......next chapter might go a bit into details of the affair beginning. **

**Anyway want to say thanks to the two people who reviewed: **

**TurnUpTheMusic-x and TheSunday **

**I want to say thanks to the person who added it again: **

**TurnUpTheMusic-x, TheSunday and JonasBrothersObsessed2009**

**Please keep reviewing and I will update as soon as I get more reviews thanks. **

**Love MrsJonasJonas2009 **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's Happening To Us **

Nate had woken up to find he was dripping with sweat and smells gross. He let out a groan and saw Caitlyn had come out of the bathroom and smiled at him.

He was having a dream about Shane in Vegas and how he and Shane got it on with each other and it kind of scared Nate that he was turning out to be gay but he didn't think Shane was but then if Nate heard right.....Shane had said he wanted to try out being gay.

Nate looked at Caitlyn who getting some clothes out and she looked at Nate again. "Nate....what are you doing today?" Caitlyn asked.

"Meeting with Shane and Jason" Nate answered.

Caitlyn nodded and Nate got out of bed and went into the toilet and had shower and then came out and got dressed and found Shane standing in the living room with Caitlyn.

"Hey Shane here" Caitlyn pointed out.

Nate swallowed and smiled. "Where's Jase?" Nate asked.

"Um.....he going to meet us there, said he got to sort a few things out with Leslie and then be with us" Shane answered.

Caitlyn folded her arms and smiled at Nate. "Well you better get going" Caitlyn said. "I've got to meet Mitchie and Sarah in a bit"

Nate nodded and went back into his room and got a jacket and he could hear Caitlyn talking to Shane.

"I'm getting really freaked out by him" Caitlyn hissed. "He woke up really sweaty this morning"

"I'll talk to him" Shane whispered.

Nate came out of the room with a jacket and walked over to get his phone and keys. "See you later" Nate said to Caitlyn kissing her on the lips.

Shane and Nate had left and Shane had started talking to Nate when they were sat in his car.

"Caitlyn told me" Shane let out.

"Told you what?" Nate questioned.

"That you woke up really sweaty this morning" Shane replied. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"No and if I did I wouldn't discuss it with you" Nate responded harshly.

Shane nodded lightly. "I was just asking Nate"

"Yeah well don't it your fault I can't get you out of my mind" Nate muttered.

Shane stopped the car as they were stuck in traffic. "Nate.....just pull yourself together I was only playing with you" Shane said.

Nate folded his arms. "Yeah whatever"

Shane let out a sigh. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"My pleasure" Nate let out. "You need to get your head sorted out"

"More like you do" Shane burst out. "I'm not the one who having these weird dreams and waking up sweaty"

"I'm not the one who lying to Mitchie" Nate replied.

"ME? Lying" Shane yelled out. "I am not lying to her at all if anyone lying it you"

"You wanted to bed me last night" Nate responded.

Shane shakes his head and looks out of the window and Nate just sat there with his arms folded and Shane turned to look at Nate.

"Just forget everything OK, it was just a game" Shane said calmly.

"Sure" Nate let out. "Everything just a game to you"

Shane shakes his head and the traffic was starting to move again.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"No I'm not" Caitlyn answered. "He had woken up really sweaty and had soaked the bed"

"Bloody hell" Sarah burst out. "I know Sean wakes up sweaty sometimes but not enough to soak the bed"

Caitlyn sat down with Mitchie and Sarah. "So it is natural for him to sweat?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Well yeah but not soak the bed I mean he must have been thinking of something really bad or disgusting to make him sweat like that" Sarah said.

"Maybe you could ask him what was going on in his mind at some point" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn nodded. "Has Shane ever sweated in bed?"

"Yeah a few times after we had sex for 2 and half hours" Mitchie answered.

"Ewww MITCH" Caitlyn and Sarah yelled.

"What?" Mitchie said. "You asked"

"Yeah but we didn't need to know how long for and what for" Caitlyn responded.

"Serious Cait, just ask him I'm sure he'll be fine with it" Sarah said.

Caitlyn nodded and looked at her phone that had started to ring and she looked at Sarah and Mitchie. "My mom"

Caitlyn had answered it.

* * *

Shane and Nate had made it to Jason and he was standing with Leslie.

"What is she doing here?" Shane asked.

"I'm going" Leslie answered kissing Jason on the lips.

Nate and Shane looked at each other and then back at Leslie and Jason who were kissing passionately on the lips and then Leslie broke it off.

"I'll see you later" Leslie said.

"You will do" Jason replied.

Leslie walked off and Jason turned to look at Shane and Nate. "I got an image of what you two are going to be like on your honeymoon" Shane joked giving Nate a high-five.

"Yeah well when it comes to you" Jason paused to notice how close Shane and Nate were and then continued. "You'll understand"

"Course we will" Shane said.

Jason let out a sigh and they walked into the Game shop. "So what are we doing in Vegas?" Nate asked.

"Well were spending a week there so then we can leave on the night before the wedding" Shane answered.

"Right and Mitchie OK with you going for a week" Jason replied.

"Yeah....she said she already made plans for Caitlyn, Leslie and that Sarah to come round for a sleepover" Shane responded.

Nate and Jason nodded. After 3 hours of them three hanging out....Nate and Shane headed on home. Shane had driven back to Nate and Caitlyn apartment and Nate and Shane sat in the car for a bit but then they saw Caitlyn coming with some bloke laughing and joking around.

Caitlyn hadn't notice Shane car but she walked straight pass it and went inside the apartment with the bloke and Nate looked at Shane.

"It probably nothing" Shane said.

Nate nodded and looked at Shane. "I better go on up" Nate responded.

Shane grabbed Nate arm before he could get out of the car and Nate looked at him. "You got my number if you need anything" Shane replied.

Nate smiled and lean in giving Shane and kiss on the lips and Shane kissed him back and they broke apart and Nate got out of the car and started heading upstairs to his apartment and opened the door to find the man looking at photos and Caitlyn coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh Nate" Caitlyn said. "I'm so glad your home, I want you meet my brother Mark and Mark this is my partner Nate Black"

Mark smiled and puts his hand out and Nate met with it. "It a pleasure to meet you finally" Mark replied.

Nate looked confused and looked at Caitlyn and then back at Mark. "She doesn't stop talking about you" Mark pointed out.

Nate smiled and kisses Caitlyn on the lips and goes into the kitchen and Caitlyn follows and Nate starts to whisper. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Nate asked.

"I thought I did anyway he needs a place to stay for a few weeks and I said you won't mind him in the guest room" Caitlyn answered quietly.

"No....I don't mind" Nate said going into the living room with Caitlyn.

"You can stay" Caitlyn replied happily.

Mark smiled and Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Now I must go and change the bed because sweaty curly Nate boy soaked it last night" Caitlyn said going into the bedroom.

* * *

**OK.....updated but no reviews and no added as a favourite lol. **

**Anyway I think it might be the Next Chapter that a bit of an M so be warned lol. **

**Please review thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Vegas Love **

It was the day before Shane, Jason and Nate had to leave to go to Vegas but Nate was in his room packing to go and Caitlyn came in wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

"I'm going to miss you" Caitlyn said.

"I'm only going for a week it not like 3 whole months like last time" Nate whispered. "But I'm going to miss you too"

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate passionately on the lips. "What time Shane picking you up in the Taxi?" Caitlyn asked.

"At 4am" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn.

"So we got time" Caitlyn whispered going down to his belt.

Nate looked at Caitlyn hand movement and then back up into Caitlyn eyes. "I need to finish packing" Nate said pushing Caitlyn away lightly and going to his draws.

Caitlyn sat on the bed and watched Nate pack his things and she let out a sigh. Then when it came to finishing his packing......Nate looked at Caitlyn who was ready for bed and Nate looked at the time and it was 2:40am in the morning.

Caitlyn stood up and walked over to Nate and starts kissing him passionately. "We got plenty of time" Caitlyn said quietly going to his belt and undoing but Nate stopped Caitlyn.

"No we haven't" Nate replied.

"What is your problem?" Caitlyn asked.

"I haven't got a problem" Nate answered carrying his suitcase to the living room and Caitlyn folded her arms.

"I've got to go a week without you and you can't even give me 20 minutes of your time" Caitlyn burst out.

Nate shakes his head. "That your problem" Nate argued. "That all you think about isn't it?"

"No it not" Caitlyn let out.

Nate went into the kitchen and got his phone and wallet. "We haven't got time" Nate said walking over to her.

Caitlyn nodded and kisses Nate passionately and he pushes her against the wall undoing her jeans and she smiled as she is kissing him and Nate undid his jeans and carried Caitlyn to the bedroom and she smiled.

* * *

Nate, Jason and Shane had got to the Airport at 4am for them to get on the flight. When they were settled into their seats, Nate and Shane were sat next to each other and Jason had been sat next Nate as well. Half way through the place flight, Nate had got up to go to the toilet and Shane had followed him while Jason was sleeping.

Shane knocked on the door and Nate opens it and Shane goes in and locks it. "So what's going on with you and Caitlyn?" Shane asked slipping his arms around Nate.

Nate shakes his head. "Nothing" Nate answered nervously as Shane got closer.

Shane pulled Nate into a hug and Nate felt Shane hands slipping down his body and touching his ass and Shane whispered.

"We should have fun while were in Vegas" Shane whispered nibbling on Nate ear and Nate pushed Shane away.

"I'm not going to cheat on Caity" Nate said firmly walking to the door and opening it.

* * *

When they landed in Vegas......Jason, Shane and Nate had been taken to the hotel they would be staying and Shane got the keys and walked over to Nate and Jason.

"Um one of us is going to be sharing and one of us on our own" Shane replied.

Jason and Shane looked at Nate. "What?" Nate asked.

"I'll go on my own" Jason answered taking the single key off Shane. "I'm not sharing with either of you"

Jason had picked his suitcase up and Shane looked at Nate and Nate avoids the eye contacted and walked up to the room with his suitcase followed by Shane.

By the time Shane and Nate had got settled and went to meet up with Jason in the club.

"So this is what we are going to be doing for the next 4 days" Nate said to Shane.

"No.....were just checking clubs out" Shane replied.

"Right.....whatever" Nate responded walking off.

Shane looked at Jason who was staring at them both. "What is going on between you two?" Jason asked.

"Nothing.....it all a misunderstanding" Shane answered swallowing his vodka down and Shane saw Nate sitting at the table.

Jason shakes his head and saw a few people he knew and decided to talk to them instead of Nate and Shane.

* * *

After a few hours.....Nate and Shane were drunk and heading back up to the room. When Shane and Nate got to the room.....Shane had leaned against the door looking at Nate sitting on the bed.

Shane turned to the door and locked it and then takes his jacket off and walked over to Nate who stood up to face Shane.

"Can't believe your here" Shane whispered starting to kiss Nate lips.

Nate breaks it off. "Shane...." Nate moaned against Shane lips.

Shane put his hands on Nate jacket and Nate takes it off and threw it somewhere and then Shane take his shirt off and Nate does the same and presses his lips against Shane and they fall onto the bed and Nate back up on the bed and Shane crawls on top of him and kisses his lips.

Nate put his hands on Shane belt and Shane looked at Nate hands undoing his belt and Shane look up and see Nate looking into his eyes. Shane takes his jeans off and helps Nate with his and then Shane kisses Nate again and Nate felt Shane tongue slipping into his mouth and Nate pushed his boxers down and did Shane as well. Shane broke off the kiss and looked at Nate and Nate smiled and Shane started kissing Nate neck and Nate let out a moan as Shane bite harder. Shane laughed lightly and kissed down onto Nate body and onto his thighs and Nate moaned louder and Shane crawled back on top of Nate and Nate felt Shane touching his private and Nate kissed Shane lips harder and slipped his tongue inside and Shane moaned with pleasure.

Shane got Nate into position and Shane put one of his fingers up Nate and Nate let out a moan still kissing Shane. Nate felt Shane adding two more fingers and he cried out his name.

"SHANE" Nate yelled.

Shane removed all his fingers and looked at Nate. "Are you sure?" Shane asked breathless.

"Just do it" Nate answered kissing Shane lips and wrapping his legs around Shane waist and Shane smiled and Nate felt as Shane entered him and Nate let out a moan and Shane went inside deeper and deeper and Nate screamed out and yelled.

"FASTER SHANE"

Shane went faster and faster and Nate screamed out in a pleasure voice. After 2 hours and a half, Shane got off Nate and they were both breathless and Shane looked at Nate who was staring up at the ceiling and he looked at Shane and smiled and Shane returned it.

"That was...." Nate let out breathless.

"Amazing" Shane finished Nate off.

Nate laughed lightly and got closer to Shane and kissed him on the lips again. "I want to do it again" Nate whispered.

"What was that earlier about you not cheating on Caitlyn" Shane said to Nate.

Nate kissed Shane on the lips. "Do you have to ruin the moment?"

Shane smiled and kisses Nate back. "Sorry" Shane responded.

Nate spoke. "Again"

Shane nodded and got on top of Nate making him laugh.

* * *

**I'm not going to say anything but review. **

**Thanks to TheSunday for reviewing and keep reviewing. **

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 **


	6. Chapter 6

**No Mistake **

The next morning; Shane had woken up to find Nate sleeping peacefully next to him. Shane just stared at Nate while he sleeps and Shane gets closer pushing Nate curly hair out of his eyes and Shane pressed his lips against Nate and he slurred a little and rolled on his back and Shane smiled.

Shane sat up and looked at the floor and saw the clothes but then as Shane was going to get out of the bed he felt a hand on his arm and Shane turned around to see Nate and Shane swallowed and let out a sigh.

"Shane...." Nate whispered.

Shane bit his lips and got closer to Nate and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Nate....last night was....." Shane muttered.

"Good" Nate said and Shane nodded.

Nate pulled Shane in for passionate kiss and it leads to another as Shane climbed on top of Nate and the kiss became more passionate but then Nate phone started going off and Nate and Shane let out a groan and Nate got his phone and looked at the caller ID and looked at Shane.

"It Caity" Nate whispered. "I shouldn't be doing this"

Nate pushed Shane off him lightly and answered the phone and Shane got out of the bed and went into the bathroom looking at Nate talking to Caitlyn.

After an hour....Nate and Shane were fully dressed and Shane stopped Nate from going out of the door.

"Shane.....don't.....please don't do this to me" Nate whispered.

"Then tell me last night was a mistake and you didn't feel anything" Shane replied quietly getting close to Nate lips.

Nate swallowed. "I don't feel anything for you and this was a mistake" Nate lied nervously.

Shane shakes his head and opens the door and finds a lady leaving Jason room and Shane looked at Nate.

"I wonder what Jason got up to last night" Shane said.

* * *

Caitlyn, Mitchie, Leslie and Sarah were all in the Cafe drinking coffee and Caitlyn had just got off the phone with Nate and smiled at the three girls.

"Nothing bad happened apart from Shane nearly got arrested for shouting abusive words at the barman" Caitlyn responded.

Mitchie shakes her head. "Clearly drunk then"

Caitlyn nodded and looked at Leslie. "Are you OK?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah just wondering if Jason actually loves me" Leslie answered.

"He loves you" Mitchie said. "He probably dying to see you right now"

Leslie smiled weakly. "Just anything can happen in Vegas and sometimes it can be a mistake" Leslie responded.

"Leslie....you do trust Jason right?" Sarah asked. "Because if you don't then what's the point of getting married because I know the fact Jason loves you more than anything in this world"

"I trust him" Leslie answered. "I'm just scared because he in Vegas"

"Nothing going to happen while he in Vegas" Caitlyn said. "Because Shane said he hung out with a lot of girls and boys celebrities that were there"

"That made me feel better" Leslie replied.

"Now.....you're hen night is in two days.....are you sure you don't want a slipper?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm sure" Leslie answered taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

Shane and Nate waited for Jason to come out and he did after 20 minutes after the girl left and he looked at Shane and Nate.

"So do you want to tell us who that girl was or shall we guess?" Shane asked.

"It was a mistake and she knows that" Jason answered walking down the stairs and found the girl sitting on the stairs and Jason looked at Shane and Nate and then back at the girl.

"Hi" the girl said.

"What you still doing here?" Jason questioned.

"My mom picking me up" she replied standing up.

Jason looked confused and the girl looked at him. "You're mom?" Jason responded.

"Don't worry I'm 20 and I need a ride home" the girl let out.

Jason nodded and looked at Shane and Nate. "Are you going to be OK?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "Yeah.....thanks for last night" She replied getting closer to Jason and kissing him on the cheek. "I had fun"

Jason let out a sigh and Shane and Nate just walked off into the Restaurant and Jason looked at the girl.

"Listen.....last night was just a thing with you right?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah of course" she said kissing Jason on the lips and Jason started kissing her back passionately and Jason pushed her up against the wall and she smiled and kisses Jason with more passion.

After 10 minutes....Jason broke it off. "I can't do this I'm getting married this week" Jason whispered against the girl lips.

She nodded. "I'm sure she very lucky"

"I got to go" Jason said walking off.

Then Jason noticed the mother had come in and dragged her out of the hotel and Jason walked over to Nate and Shane.

"You cheating bastard" Shane said.

"It was the one off" Jason muttered.

"Course it was" Shane replied. "You got to tell Leslie"

"No" Jason burst out. "It was ruin the wedding day for her"

"Well you should have thought about that before jumping into with that girl" Shane let out.

"I know" Jason hissed.

* * *

Later on that night......Shane and Nate had gone out and gotten drunk and so had Jason but Shane and Nate carried Jason back to his room and made sure he hadn't brought a girl back again.

After they settled Jason in the bed.....they left and went to they own room and Nate had undressed and got into his bed and Shane walked into the bathroom and then came into the bedroom to find Nate waiting for him.

"Nate...." Shane whispered going to climb onto the bed with him. "What do you want?"

Nate shrugged his shoulder. "You...." Nate answered kissing Shane lips.

Shane hunger his lips onto Nate heavier and then after 20 minutes of the heated make out session, Shane broke it off.

"I'm not your sex toy Nate" Shane said getting up.

"Shane" Nate replied in confusion.

"No Nate.....you made it clear that last night was just some mistake" Shane let out getting into his bed and Nate stood up and climbed on top of Shane.

"I wasn't thinking Shane...." Nate began to say but Shane pushed him off.

"No....I don't want to repeat what happened and then waking up to find out that you made a mistake" Shane burst out.

Nate removed his top and his jeans and climbed onto Shane bed and making his way up to Shane lips and kissing them softly.

"I know you want me" Nate whispered moving his hand up Shane underneath top. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll leave you alone"

Shane swallowed. "I want this" Shane said hunger his lips onto Nate and taking his top off and meeting with Nate lips again and taking his bottoms off and rolling over so he on top of Nate. "Are you sure?"

Nate nodded and Shane started kissing Nate neck and Nate let out a moan.

* * *

**OK.....here you go updated. **

**Thanks to TheSunday for the review. Keep reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Lovers **

The next day.....Shane had woken up to find Nate staring at him and Shane smiled and Nate leans down to kiss him on the lips.

"Morning" Nate said quietly.

Shane smiled and started kissing Nate more passionately and spoke. "Morning" Shane whispered.

Shane and Nate lay in each other arms for about 15 minutes and they were talking and laughing but then Nate phone rang and he let out a moan and sat up to get it and looked at the caller ID and then at Shane.

"It Caity" Nate replied.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Answer it if you must" Shane responded.

Nate answered it. "Caity...." Nate said.

Shane sat up and started kissing Nate neck while he was on the phone and Nate tried to stop Shane but couldn't. Once Nate got off the phone he threw his phone onto the other bed and turned around to Shane and kissed him on the lips.

"We should get up and look for Jason" Shane whispered.

Nate let out a groan and shakes his head. "Can't we stay here?"

"Can't we promise Jason a day of fun" Shane said getting up.

Nate let out a sigh and got up. Then Shane and Nate left the room and found Jason coming out of his room and towards them.

"Hey Jase" Shane burst out. "Get ready for your day of fun"

Jason smiled weakly and followed Shane and Nate down the stairs but then only to see Leslie, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sarah standing there even Shane and Nate were shock to see them.

"Hey guys" Caitlyn burst out walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked.

"Well we thought we surprise you guys" Mitchie answered kissing Shane deeply on the lips.

"We were coming home tomorrow" Nate pointed out.

"Well we wanted to come to Vegas and see other boyfriends" Caitlyn said kissing Nate on the lips and Nate smiled weakly.

* * *

Later on......Nate and Shane were talking in the shop while Leslie, Sarah, Jason, Caitlyn and Mitchie looked around.

"What are we going to do?" Nate asked quietly.

"We carry on as normal" Shane answered quietly. "But we must make sure Mitchie and Caitlyn don't find out"

Nate nodded and they looked around to see if the other had disappeared and Nate pulled Shane in for a kiss and they broke apart and walked around to find the other.

When they found the other.....Nate and Caitlyn had seemed too disappeared and Shane and Mitchie had gone back to the Hotel room. Leslie, Sarah and Jason went to have lunch somewhere.

* * *

In the hotel room......Mitchie and Shane were kissing each other passionately on the bed where Shane and Nate had sex and Mitchie got on top of Shane and took her top off her and Shane swallowed hard and sat up and started kissing Mitchie neck.

"Take it off" Mitchie whispered pulling his shirt up and Shane took it off and threw it onto the floor and Mitchie started kissing Shane lips passionately. Then Shane felt Mitchie undoing his belt and taking it off and Shane started kissing Mitchie neck but this time leaving a mark.

Mitchie let out a moan and whispered into Shane ear. "Make love to me"

Shane swallowed and Mitchie looked at Shane and she took her skirt off and her underwear and then Mitchie took Shane jeans off and boxers off and threw them onto the floor and Mitchie looked into Shane eyes.

"Come on" Mitchie said lying down on the bed and Shane climbed on top and kissed her lips passionately and Mitchie let out a scream.

Caitlyn and Nate were making their way back up to the Hotel room and Nate unlocked the door and opens it to find Shane and Mitchie getting dressed and Caitlyn smiled weakly.

"Sorry" Caitlyn said.

"No it OK" Mitchie replied. "We were just going down to lunch"

Caitlyn nodded and Mitchie headed toward the door and Shane followed passing Nate and touching his hand and Nate took his hand away and Shane left the room and Caitlyn left after Shane and Nate followed.

* * *

Shane, Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn all entered the restaurant to find Leslie and Jason yelling at each other Sarah sitting in the chair watching. They all walked over to them and Leslie shouted out.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME" Leslie shouted at Jason and left the room.

Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane and Nate looked at Sarah and then Jason. "What's going on?" Shane asked.

Sarah stood up and smiled. "Well Jason here won't be getting married" Sarah answered walking off after Leslie.

"So you told her" Shane replied.

Jason nodded. "Yeah I told her, well she kind of figured it out because of the marks" Jason pointed out.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and then at Jason, Nate and Shane. "Is there something we missed?" Mitchie questioned.

"Jason slept with some girl" Shane let out.

Caitlyn and Mitchie were shocked and decided to go after Leslie and Sarah and Jason, Nate and Shane followed. They all stood outside the girl toilet and Leslie was screaming and crying her eyes out.

"This is your entire fault" Sarah pointed out to Jason.

Jason waited for the all the girls to come out before coming into the public girl toilet. Once it was clear, Jason went inside and Leslie screamed. But after half an hour.....Jason and Leslie came out laughing and kissing each other.

"Good thing you two made up" Sarah replied folding her arms.

* * *

Later on in the hotel room......Shane and Mitchie were sat in bed in each other arms and Caitlyn and Nate had been sitting on the other bed and Nate kept looking at Shane kissing Mitchie passionately on the lips.

Nate looked away and Caitlyn put her book down on the bedside and crawled closer to Nate and he smiled.

"Are you OK?" Caitlyn asked quietly kissing Nate lips.

"Yeah fine" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn back.

Caitlyn smiled. After an hour.....Mitchie and Caitlyn had fallen asleep but Nate and Shane had got up and left the room and started kissing each other.

"We got an hour" Shane whispered.

Nate smiled and kisses Shane passionately on the lips.

* * *

**OK......the next chapter is the wedding which is filled with DRAMA and I mean DRAMA.....**

**No reviews lol anyway keep reviewing and tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wedding Day **

They all returned home before the wedding day and Jason stayed at Caitlyn and Nate apartment. Shane, Jason and Nate had all been getting ready there but while Jason was in the toilet, having a shower. Nate and Shane were kissing each other madly in kitchen.

"How long do you think he going to be?" Nate asked kissing Shane.

"Half an hour" Shane answered kissing Nate.

Nate undid Shane trousers and pulled him closer and Shane smiled undoing Nate trousers as well but Jason came out of the toilet and went into the living room and heard moaning coming from the kitchen and Jason walked toward there and saw Shane and Nate kissing each other and Jason had been in total shock and walked off.

Jason went back into the bathroom and tried to forget what he just saw between Shane and Nate. He got dressed and then came back to find Nate standing in the living room and Shane in the kitchen eating. Then Caitlyn entered the apartment with Mitchie.

"OK....here the flowers" Caitlyn burst out. "We got to get going.....Leslie going mad at everyone"

Nate chuckled and kissed Caitlyn on the lips and she left again with Mitchie and Jason folded his arms at Nate.

"What?" Nate asked nervously.

"Nothing" Jason answered putting his jacket on.

* * *

There were over 400 hundred people at the wedding and sitting in the church and Jason was nervous but was also watching Nate and Shane playing thumb war. Jason could just about hear Leslie screaming and everyone went quiet and the doors opened and Caitlyn was the first one to walk down the aisle followed by Mitchie, Sarah and 7 other bride maids.

Then Leslie was walking down with her dad and Jason just smiled as he saw Leslie walking down the aisle. As she got to Jason, Leslie dad gave Leslie a kiss on the cheek and took his seat and Leslie smiled and turned to face Jason.

As the wedding was going on......Jason could feel Shane and Nate messing around and pulling funny faces. Leslie could feel an uneasy Caitlyn and Mitchie laughing quietly at Shane and Nate making funny faces behind Jason. Leslie held onto Jason hand and the church man continued as Shane made a noise and everyone looked at him.

"Is there something you want to say?" the churchman asked Shane.

Shane looked at him. "No" Shane answered.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate let out a little quietly laugh and the churchman face Jason and Leslie again. Once they were married and walking down the aisle, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane and Nate all left quickly and let out a laugh. As they all went into the Church Hall for the party, pictures were being taken off the Bride maids and of Jason, Shane and Nate.

"Finally I'm Mrs Jason White" Leslie burst out hugging Mitchie.

"I'm so happy for you now just Caitlyn" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn smiled weakly and saw Nate talking to Mr and Mrs Gray about something.

"I don't think Nate will be popping the question any time soon" Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie and Leslie.

"What are you talking about?" Leslie asked. "Nate loves you and you love Nate what the problem?"

"Don't know I'm not getting any younger" Caitlyn answered. "And I don't want to feel Nate being pressured to ask me"

Leslie smiled and Mitchie hugged Caitlyn. "Well he will ask you when the time right" Mitchie said.

* * *

Shane was sat in his car until he saw Nate coming and sat in the car with him and Shane smiled at Nate and pulls him in for a kiss.

"See you got away from Caitlyn" Shane whispered kissing Nate deeply on the lips.

Nate nodded. "Yeah.....she keeps going on about wedding and how she wants to get married" Nate replied kissing Shane.

"Don't worry" Shane said. "We will be together soon"

Nate smiled. "I wish we were living together"

"Me too" Shane whispered kissing Nate on the lips with more passion. "When does Caitlyn want you back in?"

Nate shrugged his shoulder. "Drive off somewhere with more private" Nate answered.

Shane kisses Nate on the lips hard and starts the car and drove off somewhere. Shane had driven back to his place and got out of the car and so did Nate and they headed up to the apartment and started kissing each other passionately and Nate undressed Shane quickly and opens the bedroom door and Shane undresses Nate and pushes him onto the bed and climbs on top.

"You're so pretty" Shane muttered kissing Nate neck.

Nate smiled. "And you're so gorgeous" Nate let out.

Shane continued to kiss down onto Nate body and then Shane removed Nate boxer and Shane removed his and then he climbed back onto Nate and whispered. "Here we go"

Nate smiled and felt Shane entering him and Nate let out a loud moan and Shane went faster and faster each time Nate moaned and then Nate phone started ringing and Shane and Nate stopped and got the phone and looked at the caller ID and it was Caitlyn.

"Ignore it" Shane whispered kissing Nate lips.

"No we can't" Nate answered.

"We have to or she will know" Shane said.

Nate pushed Shane off him and answered his phone. "What do you want Caity?" Nate asked firmly. "Yes....OK....I'm on my way back now, I had forgotten something.....OK.........no I haven't seen Shane.....OK see you later"

Nate hung up and looked at Shane putting his pants back on and Nate stood up and walked over to Shane. "What you doing?"

"Going back to the party" Shane answered putting his shirt back on.

"Were not done yet" Nate let out.

"Yes we are" Shane said firmly. "OK just get dressed and let get back to the party"

"Shane...." Nate began to say and he pressed his lips against Shane.

Shane tried to push Nate away but he couldn't and Shane clothes came off again and they climbed back into the bed.

* * *

At the party.....the speeches were being done and Mitchie looked around for Shane but couldn't see him and Caitlyn got her phone out and dialled Nate number but then Shane and Nate entered the Church Hall and went to sit with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mitchie asked quietly.

Shane swallowed. "I've got a poorly tummy" Shane lied kissing Mitchie lips.

Mitchie smiled and kisses Shane back passionately. Nate and Caitlyn held hands and started kissing each other passionately. But after the party.....Shane and Nate had gone outside and started kissing each other passionately but then Leslie came out and saw them and they broke apart.

"Leslie...." Nate said.

Leslie was shocked. "Oh my god....." Leslie let out.

"Leslie....you got to swear you can't tell anyone until Mitchie and Caity knows" Nate replied.

Leslie shakes her head. "You should tell them now before one of them walks in on you two and Shane you should know better you're married to Mitchie" Leslie responded firmly.

"We are going to tell them tomorrow" Shane said.

Leslie went back inside and Nate turned to face Shane. "We can't tell them" Nate let out.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because I love Caity and don't want to hurt her" Nate answered.

"Well tough luck Nate" Shane replied. "You already cheated on her"

"It's over Shane" Nate let out going towards the door.

But Shane grabbed Nate back. "What?"

"It's over" Nate said. "I want nothing more to do with you"

"You don't mean that" Shane responded.

"I do" Nate revealed. "Just forget us"

Shane shakes his head and watches Nate go back inside and Shane saw Mitchie coming towards him and he smiled and kisses Mitchie passionately.

* * *

**Here you go.....updated.....please review thanks x **

**Thanks to TheSunday for the review x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can't Forget Us **

Jason and Leslie had gone on the Honeymoon to Italy and weren't coming back for 3 weeks. But before the Honeymoon and the wedding.....Jason and Leslie found out about Shane and Nate affair with each other behind Mitchie back. Well Shane and Nate don't know that Jason saw them but Jason knows.

But when Leslie found out.....Nate told Shane to forget that it ever happened and go back to the normal life but ever since Nate put an end to the affair.....he hasn't been able to control his love for Shane and keeps having wet dreams about him and Nate has even had temptation towards Shane.

* * *

One afternoon.....Nate had been sat in his apartment watching the news and Nate had looked at his watch and realised Caitlyn won't be home till 8pm tonight but Nate got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen and he heard the doorbell go and Nate went to answer it and it was Shane.

"Hey" Shane said. "What are you doing?"

Nate swallowed. "Nothing" Nate answered.

Shane walked in closing the door. "Mitchie gone out for the day so I thought I come and see what you're doing" Shane replied.

"Well I'm not doing anything I'm just going sit around and do nothing till 8pm" Nate pointed out.

Shane sat down and Nate sat in the single chair away from Shane. "OK......what is your problem?" Shane asked.

"You're my problem" Nate answered. "You know I want you and you coming round here making me go hard"

Shane shakes his head. "You put an end to this affair not me" Shane responded. "I mean I've missed you a lot but I can tell you just want to be friends"

Nate swallowed hard and let out a sigh to try and control himself but he got up and went into the bedroom and Shane smirked and followed him and closing the door and Shane noticed Nate undressing himself and Shane undressed himself and they climbed onto the bed and Shane wrapped his arms around Nate waist and Nate put his arms around Shane neck and started kissing him passionately and Shane laid Nate down on the bed and got on top of him.

"I want you so much" Nate whispered against Shane lips.

"Me too" Shane muttered going down onto Nate neck and kissing it and Nate let out a moan as Shane sucked onto his neck and then Shane met back up with Nate lips and Shane smiled and looked down at Nate and noticed he was already hard and he smiled and started kissing Nate shoulder.

After 2 hours.....they were still kissing and touching each other body and Nate kept trying to get Shane to fuck him but Shane didn't want to. Shane wanted Nate to be on top this time.

"Come on Shane" Nate muttered kissing his neck.

Shane let out a groan as he felt Nate sticking his fingers up there and playing around. "I want you" Shane whispered.

Nate smiled and Shane gave in and climbed on top and looked at the time. "What time did you say Caitlyn going to be home?" Shane asked quietly.

"She going to be home about 8 and 9" Nate answered.

Shane smiled. "Got plenty of time" Shane whispered kissing Nate lips.

* * *

Caitlyn was at work......working with Miley Cyrus on her new album and Miley had told Caitlyn that she got to leave early today and Caitlyn accepted.

"I've got to leave now OK.....um what time shall I come in tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Um......10 because I have plans with Nate and probably won't get up straight away" Caitlyn answered.

"OK.....Gellar have fun and I will be here at 10" Miley replied leaving.

Caitlyn packed all her stuff up and looked at the time and it was 3pm. Caitlyn smiled and got up and left the office and went to the shops.

Nate and Shane were still in the bedroom; kissing and making love to each other. Shane had just got off Nate and Shane whispered. "Your turn"

Nate chuckled and climbed onto Shane and started kissing Shane shoulder and then his lips.

* * *

Caitlyn had just left the shops and got into the car and driven back home and noticed Shane car was outside the apartment and Caitlyn let out a sigh but then she grabbed all the shopping bags and got out of the car and locked the door and walked towards the apartments and entered.

* * *

Shane let out a moan and yelled out. "FASTER NATE"

Nate laughed and kissed Shane lips and pushed into harder and whispered. "I'm taking it slow as Caitlyn going to be another few hours yet"

Shane let out a moan and kissed Nate on the lips.

* * *

Caitlyn had bumped into the old lady that lives next to her and she spoke to her for about 10 minutes.

"I hope Nate hasn't been playing his loud music" Caitlyn said.

"Oh no.....it been pretty quiet since you left but he got friend here as well" the old lady replied.

Caitlyn smiled. "Tall......dark hair.....brown eyes?"

"Yes.....Shane Gray that it" the old lady responded.

Caitlyn smiled. "Well I was planning on making him some dinner but he in so I'll have to cook it while he here.....even brought his favourite wine" Caitlyn let out.

"Oh you going to get lucky then" the old lady said.

"Hopefully.....he been a bit funny with me lately" Caitlyn replied.

"Well I know he loves you or you two wouldn't be living together would you?" the old lady asked.

(In the apartment....Nate pushed slowly into Shane and started biting his neck) "I love him too" Caitlyn answered. "Anyway I better go in and see him"

"Well have fun tonight....I'm off to bingo night" the old lady replied walking down the stairs and Caitlyn smiled to herself and walked to the apartment door.

* * *

Nate had carried on entering Shane and got faster and faster and he stopped after 10 minutes more minutes and Shane and Nate were breathless and Nate kissing him on the lips. Nate stayed on top of Shane for about another few minutes.....kissing him but then they heard the front door opening and Nate looked at the time and it was 4:54pm and Nate looked at Shane.

"Hide" Nate whispered getting off Shane.

"NATE" Caitlyn called out.

Shane grabbed his clothes and puts them on quickly and Nate does the same with his clothes and Shane goes into the toilet and closes the door and Caitlyn opens the bedroom door and sees Nate tidying the bed.

"What are you doing home?" Nate asked.

"Got off early.....Nate why is the bed messy?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Took a nap" Nate lied nervously.

"But Shane car outside" Caitlyn said opening the door fully.

"Shane not here" Nate lied nervously again.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Yes he is" Caitlyn argued. "His car outside"

"Well he not here" Nate lied continually.

Caitlyn left the bedroom and Shane opens the bathroom door and Nate walks out of the bedroom and follows Caitlyn into the kitchen and Nate turned to see Shane grabbing his jacket and shoes and leaving but Nate mouthed to him.

"Knock" Nate mouthed.

Shane nodded and left. Caitlyn came back into the living room and Nate looked at her and then the doorbell rang and Caitlyn answered it and it was Shane.

"Oh...." Caitlyn said confused.

"Hi" Shane replied coming in. "Hey Nate"

Nate gave a small smile and Caitlyn closed the door and looked at them both. "Um......Shane.....you were here before me" Caitlyn let out.

"I took the lift" Shane lied.

Caitlyn nodded lightly. "But you would have got up here before me"

"Took my time then" Shane laughed nervously sitting down.

Nate kept his eyes on the confused Caitlyn and she walked into the kitchen and Nate went to see next to Shane and whispered.

"Thanks" Nate whispered.

"No problem" Shane muttered. "I've got a problem"

"What?" Nate asked quietly.

"I forgot my boxers" Shane answered quietly.

Nate nodded. "I'll have a look"

Nate got up and went into the bedroom and Caitlyn came out with three glasses and a bottle of wine and Nate came out of the room and Shane looked at him and shakes his head.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh I kind of packed Shane boxers from Vegas and can't find them" Nate lied nervously.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "Probably in the laundry I took earlier" Caitlyn said. "I told you I was taking washing with me to get ready for your mom birthday on Sunday"

"Oh yeah" Nate replied.

Caitlyn looked at Shane and then Nate and she shakes her head.

* * *

**OOOOOOO.......Shane and Nate nearly got caught by Caitlyn. I know I said they get caught by Caitlyn but not yet. **

**Please review thanks x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nate Sexuality Past **

After a few days......Nate and Shane had been feeling really guilty after nearly getting caught by Caitlyn. It was a Sunday and Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie were all at the Black house for Miss Alexia Black birthday party.

They were at least 300 hundred people at her party. Nate and Shane had seen old classmates they hadn't seen in years. But one boy that was there that Shane hated because he was always clinging onto Nate at school and Nate had walked over to him.

"Hey Dean.....haven't seen you in years" Nate said shaking his hand.

"Nate Black?" Dean let out shaking his hand.

"Yup it me" Nate replied.

Shane had seen the two talking and walked over to them to see what they were talking about.

"So Nate.....are you married?" Dean asked.

"No.....I've got a girlfriend through" Nate answered.

"She one lucky girl" Dean said.

"Thanks" Nate let out.

Dean saw Shane. "Shane" Dean responded.

"Dean" Shane let out folding his arms.

"I heard your married now" Dean commented.

"Yes" Shane said firmly.

"Well it nice catching up with you two" Dean let out walking away.

Nate turned to face Shane. "You could have been a bit nicer to him" Nate hissed.

"No way.....that boy always took you away from me at school, he is not I repeat is not doing that again" Shane whispered.

Nate whispered. "Shane get over it OK.....you won my heart what more do you want?"

Shane muttered. "Nothing"

Nate walked away from Shane and spoke to someone else.

* * *

Nate found Dean sitting in Nate old bedroom and Nate was shocked. "Dean.....what are you doing in here?" Nate asked closing the door.

Dean looked at Nate. "You remember when you slept with me in here?" Dean questioned and Nate nodded. "Did you ever tell Shane?"

"No" Nate answered sitting on the bed. "Because it was a mistake"

"See Nate.....I haven't been able to love anyone else like I love you" Dean whispered getting closer to Nate.

Nate was shocked and Shane came in. "Nate....."

Dean pressed his lips against Nate and Shane lost it and pulled Dean off Nate and threw him against the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Shane yelled.

"SHANE" Nate shouted.

Dean stood up and Shane threatened to punch Dean again but Nate stopped him. "Dean just get out of here yeah......I don't love you never have never will......I love Shane" Nate revealed holding onto Shane hand.

"And your girlfriend" Dean said.

"That none of your business" Nate responded.

Dean shakes his head and leaves the room and Nate turned around to face Shane. "I love you Nate Black" Shane whispered.

"I love you too Shane Gray" Nate said kissing Shane deeply on the lips.

Shane and Nate starts taking each other clothes off and they got into the bed.

* * *

Alexia was laughing and joking with Mrs Gray and Mrs Gellar about things. Caitlyn had been talking to Dean.

"So you think you know everything about Black?" Dean asked.

Caitlyn turned to look at Dean. "Excuse me?"

"Let's talk Caitlyn" Dean replied walking towards the field that was behind The Black house.

Caitlyn followed and spoke. "What is your problem?" Caitlyn questioned.

"How much do you really know about Nate?" Dean asked again.

"Well I know he doesn't love his dad, I know that he in Connect 3, been best friends with Shane since kindergarten and I know all his favourite food, drinks, I know he got diabetes and I know all his favourite music, films, restaurant, I know all his ex girlfriends" Caitlyn answered. "What are you trying to tell me that I don't know Nate at all?"

"Oh you know him quite well apart from his sexuality" Dean pointed out.

"What are you on about?" Caitlyn burst out.

"Nate Black is gay, he not straight" Dean said. "He actually upstairs with Shane in his bedroom having sex"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "I don't believe you" Caitlyn responded.

"Well believe it Caitlyn Gellar, Nate is gay always has been always will be" Dean let out.

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "NO HE NOT" Caitlyn yelled.

Everyone head turn towards Caitlyn who had just froze in front of Dean. Nate, Shane and some other boy came outside to see what was going on.

"What the hell is all the shouting about?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn stormed off and Nate looked at Dean and walked up to him. "What have you just said to her?" Nate questioned.

"Told her the truth" Dean answered.

Nate went after Caitlyn and Shane looked at Dean. "Know how to ruin a party" Shane said walking over to Mitchie.

* * *

Nate had found Caitlyn sitting on the rock by the lake and he had slowly walked up to her and she looked at him with tears coming down her face.

"Is it true?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know what he told you so I don't know" Nate answered.

Caitlyn swallowed. "About your sexuality"

Nate looked at Caitlyn in shock. "I'm truthful with my sexuality" Nate replied. "I slept with that boy quite a few times back at school but it was a mistake Caity, I swear to you"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "So what happened?" Caitlyn questioned.

"You know what I was like when I was a kid, I was confused about my sexuality back then but I went to Camp Rock with Shane and then I met you I realised what I wanted and what I wanted to be" Nate answered walking up to Caitlyn.

"So you were gay back then" Caitlyn let out.

"I'm not gay" Nate lied. "Never have been"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "So you haven't ever slept with Shane" Caitlyn said quietly.

"No" Nate responded quietly playing with Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate passionately on the lips. "We should go back" Caitlyn replied. "And say sorry for shouting"

"My mom will understand Caity" Nate let out.

Caitlyn smiled and took Nate hand and headed back to the party.

* * *

Alexia had been sat in the garden after dismissing all her guest apart from Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Jason family. Nate and Caitlyn had got back and found it empty and saw Alexia sitting with Jason mom, Jane and Shane mom, Tanya.

"Nate...." Alexia let out getting up from her chair and hugging him.

"It OK mom" Nate said quietly hugging Alexia back. "I've told her"

Alexia smiled and kisses Nate on the cheek. "I told you she would understand" Alexia replied hugging Nate.

Nate looked at Shane who was cleaning up the tables of empty bottles and glasses and he gave Nate eye contact and winked and Nate smiled and looked at Caitlyn who was talking to Jason, Leslie and Mitchie.

* * *

**Update.....and please review thanks x **


	11. Chapter 11

**Marriage**

It has been 3 weeks since the Alexia birthday and Nate had told Caitlyn the truth about his sexuality back at school but since Caitlyn knew Nate hasn't spoken, seen or heard from Shane all because Nate told him that it was over for good and he didn't want to lose Caitlyn.

But Nate was finding it difficult after the first week but then Nate had deleted Shane number from his phone and had a fresh start.

Monday morning and Caitlyn got up at 7am and found a peaceful sleepy Nate. Caitlyn smiled and got up and went into the bathroom. Then she came out and found Nate still sleeping and she got her clean clothes and puts them on and then she her make-up and then she walked into the living room and into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Caitlyn had made herself some breakfast and a hot drink and then Nate came out of the bedroom and Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Morning...." Caitlyn said standing up to kiss Nate on the lips.

Nate kissed Caitlyn back passionately. "Morning beautiful.....what are you doing tonight?" Nate asked still kissing Caitlyn lips.

"I'm seeing my mom" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh can't you miss that tonight and go another night?" Nate questioned kissing Caitlyn neck.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I want you all to myself tonight" Nate replied.

Caitlyn smiled. "Well I could ring her up and tell her that I just want to spend the night in" Caitlyn responded.

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn hard on the lips. "I love you" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn was shocked and replied. "I love you too Nate"

Nate hugged Caitlyn. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend to you but I promise I will make it up to you" Nate said kissing her lips.

"Nate...." Caitlyn let out. "What's got into you today?"

"Nothing.....just want to show you how much I do really love you" Nate responded.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Nate on the lips passionately. "Right, I'm off to work now, do you want me to get a takeaway tonight?" Caitlyn asked walking towards her bag.

"No.....dinner will be ready for you when you get home" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiled. "Awww.....OK......well have fun baby" Caitlyn said kissing Nate again.

Caitlyn left the apartment and Nate went back into his bedroom and got into the shower and then got out and got dressed and went back into the kitchen and dialled a number.

"Yes Hello, this is Nate Black ringing" Nate informed. "I want some yellow and white roses....."

* * *

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Leslie and Jason had all gone to sit in the cafe at lunch time and Leslie was questioning Caitlyn.

"He was all loving towards you" Leslie said confusedly.

"Yeah....I don't know why" Caitlyn replied.

"Maybe he going to ask you to marry him" Mitchie pointed out.

"Well he hasn't said anything to me" Jason responded. "And I hardly think he would tell Shane anything"

"Were have to wait and find out won't we?" Caitlyn asked taking a sip of her coffee. "Anyway Mitch, you said Shane not been himself recently"

"Well......he doesn't always come home anymore.....he said something about his friendship with Nate being over but I've noticed Nate hasn't been in contacted with Shane at all"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I wouldn't know.....did Shane get Nate new number?" Caitlyn questioned.

Mitchie shakes her head. "No and I haven't got it either" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know then"

* * *

Nate had just returned home with shopping bags and went into the kitchen and started cooking. Nate looked at the time and it was 3pm. Nate turned back to the cooking and got everything ready.

Nate sets out the table and turns the lights down to sunset and he went back into the kitchen and continued to cook. Nate then went into his room and got the new clothes out that he brought Caitlyn and he smiled to himself.

Then the doorbell rang and Nate went to answer it and it was Shane with a half bottle of vodka and Shane forced his way in and Nate closes the door and finds Shane looking around the room.

"What do you want?" Nate asked.

Shane sat on the sofa covering his face with his hands and Nate folded his arms and Shane muttered something.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite get that" Nate let out.

Shane lifted his head and looked at Nate. "I want you"

Nate swallowed hard. "Yeah.....well I don't" Nate said.

"This isn't over Nate" Shane argued standing up and following Nate into the kitchen.

"Yes it is" Nate responded. "I love Caity.....I don't want to lose her"

"I'm going to tell her what's been going on" Shane threatened.

"You wouldn't" Nate let out.

"OH WOULDN'T I" Shane yelled. "SHE DESERVES TO KNOW THE TRUTH NATE"

"Just get out" Nate said pushing Shane towards the door.

"So you think you can forget what happened well let see how Caitlyn takes it when I tell her" Shane responded.

"JUST GET OUT" Nate shouted at Shane. "I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU IT'S OVER HAS BEEN FOR THE LAST 3 WEEKS"

Shane walked towards Nate and kisses him lightly on the lips and Nate pushes him away and opens the front door. "Just go" Nate said.

"You'll be back" Shane pointed out leaving the apartment.

Nate slammed the door shut and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Caitlyn had just got off work and had got a text from Nate and she smiled and drove home. When Caitlyn got home, she walked up the stairs and to the door and it was open already and Caitlyn went inside and closed the door.

Caitlyn looked at the table and saw the roses and the dinner already been set out and Nate coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi" Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled. "Wow.....you worked hard"

Nate smiled and walked over to Caitlyn and kisses her lips lightly. "Dinner is served" Nate replied.

Caitlyn took her seat and started drinking her wine and ate her dinner. After the dinner.....Caitlyn had got up and walked to sit on the sofa and Nate had joined her.

"I love you" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled. "I love you too"

Nate starts kissing Caitlyn neck and she let out a moan as Nate starts to suck lightly on her neck. But then Caitlyn pushes Nate off her and she got up to walk to the bedroom and Nate follows her.

Caitlyn opens the door to find more roses around and Caitlyn smiled and turned to face Nate and kisses him hard on the lips. Then they fell onto the bed and Nate started taking Caitlyn clothes off and Caitlyn did the same with Nate clothes.

After an hour......Caitlyn and Nate were in each other arms on the bed and under the covers and still kissing. Caitlyn let out a sigh as she and Nate broke for air.

"Wow....you have worked hard but what for?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing......just wanted to treat you" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Caitlyn smiled and sat up. "Nate.....when are you going to ask?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Ask you what?" Nate asked in a confused way.

"I want you to ask me to marry you" Caitlyn revealed.

Nate was shocked.....

* * *

**Review x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Passion and Fire **

Nate was shocked. "Caity......I'm not proposing to you" Nate revealed.

Caitlyn nodded. "Then what brought all this on?" Caitlyn asked.

"I thought......I treat you" Nate answered.

Caitlyn got out of the bed putting her robe on and leaving the bedroom. Nate let out a groan and got out of the bed putting his clothes on.

* * *

Shane had gone home and stormed around and Mitchie had woken up and went into the kitchen and saw Shane drinking vodka.

"Shane....what are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "Drinking"

"What's going between you and Nate?" Mitchie questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shane asked and continued to drink.

Mitchie let out a sigh and walked over to Shane but he pushed her away and went into the living room. "Mitch.....just get out yeah I want to be alone" Shane said.

Mitchie swallowed hard. "I'll go and stay with Leslie and Jason tonight" Mitchie replied grabbing her bag and coat and leaving.

* * *

"I'm sorry Caity....." Nate let out. "I'm sorry if I led you onto thinking I was going to propose"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "We been together for 2 and half years and you can't even ask me" Caitlyn argued.

"You know what I love you and all but I don't want to get married" Nate revealed.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "What's going on between you and Shane?" Caitlyn asked. "Because I heard you broken your friendship with him"

"Nothing.....I just don't want him near me" Nate answered.

"Because you fancy him" Caitlyn let out.

Nate shot his head up. "No I don't I can't stay him and I've told you I'm not Bisexual and I'm not gay" Nate said. "I am straight"

Caitlyn nodded and let tears run down her face. "I just want to get married Nate.....I'm not getting any younger and either are you" Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah well the time not right yet" Nate responded running his fingers through Caitlyn soft hair.

Caitlyn pushes Nate away. "I can't do this anymore" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Fine I'll leave you to think because I'm clearly not making this clear for you to take in" Nate argued leaving the apartment.

Caitlyn burst into tears and grabbed the roses and threw them across the room and Caitlyn fell to the floor in tears.

* * *

Shane was sat in the living room, looking at photos of him and Nate. Shane had been alone for an hour now and no sign of Mitchie coming back. But then as soon as Shane got up and started heading towards the bedroom, he heard the front door bell and Shane chuckled and went to answer it.

Shane was shocked to see Nate standing there in front of him. Nate pushed Shane in and closed the door.

"Where's Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"She gone for the night" Shane answered.

Nate took his jacket off and took Shane hand to the bedroom and Shane took his hand away and Nate turned around to face him.

"Please Shane" Nate begged. "I just need some sort of passion"

"Why don't you ask Caitlyn?" Shane questioned.

"We had a row" Nate replied.

"So that why you come to me" Shane let out. "Because you and Caitlyn are having a fight and you expected me to comfort you well guess what Nate....I'm not going to because all you do is use me and then tell me it's over"

"Oh come on Shane.....don't put that acted on" Nate burst out. "You knew me and you were just in it for the sex"

Shane shakes his head. "That what it was before Jason wedding......but since Vegas.....coming back here doing it in yours and Caitlyn apartment, doing it on your bed....it just I want more" Shane responded.

Nate leaned against the door. "What are you trying to say Shane?" Nate asked.

"I love you" Shane answered. "I want you to be with me not her"

Nate folded his arms. "I love you too Shane" Nate said. "But I can't leave Caity"

Shane walked towards Nate. "You can.....I could divorce Mitchie and we could be happy for the rest of our life" Shane whispered.

"I can't do that to her" Nate let out.

"You can Nate" Shane responded. "But you won't"

Shane walked away from Nate and he spoke. "I will just not yet"

"How much longer are you going to play with her Nate?" Shane asked. "Because right now you already damaged her heart enough"

Nate kisses Shane on the lips and Shane doesn't break it off, he just drags Nate to the bedroom and closes the door.

* * *

Caitlyn had got dressed and left the apartment. Caitlyn was on her way over to Mitchie and Shane apartment to see Mitchie. As Caitlyn got there, she got out of the car and walked to doorbell but pressed the button and it opened.

Shane was on top of Nate.....kissing his body and then meeting back up with his lips and Nate let out a moan and felt Shane fingers going inside him and Nate cried out.

"I need you Shane" Nate cried out.

Shane smiled and kisses Nate lips and starts to enter Nate hard and fast and Nate screams out.

* * *

Caitlyn got to the door and she knocked about four times but no one answered. Caitlyn let out a sigh and the door opened and Caitlyn looked at the person.

"Nate....." Caitlyn said folding her arms.

Nate was fully dressed and so was Shane. "I'm going" Nate replied leaving.

Caitlyn followed Nate and he kept pushing her away. "Nate.....we need to talk about this" Caitlyn responded.

"Yeah talk to the wall" Nate let out leaving the building.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU YET" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate stopped and turned around to face Caitlyn and she walked towards him. "I'll wait...." Caitlyn replied softly kissing Nate lips.

Nate hugged Caitlyn and kisses her head.

* * *

The next couple of months......Nate and Shane continued with the affair. Mitchie had gone back to Shane and Caitlyn remained calm about the marriage. Jason and Leslie couldn't believe what they were hearing over this and wanted Nate and Shane to come clean about the affair.

One afternoon.....Nate was in his and Caitlyn apartment with Shane. They had both been playing on the Xbox and Nate had given up and looked at Shane. Nate got up and walked over to Shane and took the controller and sat on Shane lap and started kissing him.

"What time Caitlyn due home?" Shane asked.

"Oh she spending the day with her mom so she won't be home till tomorrow" Nate answered.

Shane smiled and kisses Nate passionately on the lips. Nate got off Shane lap and started heading towards the bedroom and Shane followed and closed the door. Shane walked over to Nate and Shane undressed Nate and Nate undressed Shane and they got into the bed and started kissing each other madly.

Shane had started sucking onto Nate neck and Nate let out a moan. Shane then moved down Nate body and started licking Nate body and Nate let out sigh. Shane moved back up to Nate lips and kissed him with passion and Nate whispered. "Take your time"

Shane nodded and Shane moved down Nate body and Shane started sucking onto Nate thighs and Nate let out a moan. Shane moved his way back up to Nate lips and kisses him again.

"Shane...." Nate let out.

"Nate" Shane sighed out nibbling onto Nate ear.

"I love you" Nate said.

"I love you too" Shane repeated kissing Nate lips. "I'm going to play for a little while"

Nate nodded. "Take your time.....we have all night"

* * *

Caitlyn had spent the day with her mom. "Right.....I'm going home to surprise Nate" Caitlyn said.

"OK.....have fun" Mrs Gellar replied kissing her daughter cheek.

Caitlyn left her mom and got to the car and drove home.

* * *

Nate was moaning.....Shane laughed as he kept his fingers up him and moving around and Shane sucked onto Nate neck and Nate let out a louder moan and felt Shane shoving more fingers up him and Nate kissed Shane lips.

* * *

Caitlyn had got home and she let out a sigh looking up at the window of her apartment and saw the lights off and thought Nate might have gone to bed now. Caitlyn got out of the car and started heading up to hers and Nate apartment.

* * *

Shane was on top of Nate, kissing him with passion and entering him. Nate moan louder and louder as Shane entered and Nate whispered. "Shane....you're big"

Shane chuckled and Shane kissed Nate and Shane started licking Nate bottom half of his lip asking for his tongue to enter his mouth and Nate accepted and Shane exploded Nate mouth and kept entering him and Nate moaned and Nate put his hands on Shane ass and squeezed it.

"FASTER SHANE" Nate yelled.

"I don't think so" Shane whispered. "You told me to take my time and that what I'm doing"

Nate moaned and kissed Shane lips.

* * *

Caitlyn had climbed the stairs and walked to her door and unlocked it and opens it and closes it quietly and gently and turns the light on and walked into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of vodka and then swallows it down and goes back into the living room and sits down and looked at the time.

Caitlyn then heard noises coming from the bedroom and Caitlyn stood up and walked towards the door and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear Nate moaning......Caitlyn puts her hand on the door handle and swallows hard, keeping her eyes closed for 10 seconds and then she opens the door and Nate and Shane heard the door open and Shane got off Nate and they both stared at Caitlyn.

* * *

**Caitlyn found out......updated review please thanks x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Can't Make You Love Me **

Nate and Shane kept their contacted with Caitlyn eyes and she ran to the toilets to be sick and Nate got up and put his clothes on and so did Shane and waited outside the toilets for Caitlyn to come out.

She came out after 5 minutes of throwing up. Caitlyn walked passed Nate and Shane and into the living room and Shane and Nate followed her. Shane didn't say a word, she just walked and continued to walk into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of plain vodka and she swallowed it down.

Shane held onto Nate hand and Nate squeezed it and spoke. "Caity...." Nate said.

Caitlyn gripped harder onto the glass and looked at Shane and Nate holding hands and then Caitlyn looked at Nate. "Get out" Caitlyn managed to say quietly.

"Caity.....I need to explain" Nate replied.

"I don't want you to" Caitlyn whispered. "I want you to get out and don't ever come near me"

Nate saw Caitlyn shaking and her eyes were watering up and Nate looked at Shane. "Caity...."

"My name Caitlyn" she let out.

"I can't leave you like this" Nate said walking over to her but Caitlyn walked backwards away from him.

"Keep away from me and just get out" Caitlyn cried out.

Nate nodded and walked over to Shane. "I'm sorry" Nate let out.

"JUST GET OUT" Caitlyn yelled in tears.

Shane and Nate left the apartment and Caitlyn felt to the kitchen floor in tears, running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Nate and Shane had driven to Jason and Leslie house and Shane knocked on the door and Leslie answered, laughing and joking around until she saw Shane and Nate standing there.

"Nate.....Shane what are you doing here?" Leslie asked.

Jason came to the door. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Jason questioned.

Shane looked at Nate who had tears coming down his face. "Caitlyn found out" Shane revealed looking back at Leslie and Jason.

"You're kidding me?" Jason asked.

"No" Shane answered.

Leslie let Nate and Shane in and closed the door and they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and Shane started explaining how Caitlyn found out.

"She just walked in and we weren't expecting her" Shane said.

Jason folded his arms and looked at Leslie. "What state was she in when you left her?" Leslie questioned.

"Pretty shocked, confused, she was shaking quite a bit" Shane replied.

Leslie stood up and got the car keys and her bag. "I'm going over there to check on her because right now she could be blaming herself for this" Leslie pointed out. "I wish you two had been honest with them girls from the start of this thing"

"Leslie.....Mitchie doesn't know anything" Shane said.

Leslie shakes her head. "You do realise she going to find out as soon as she sees Caitlyn and finds out what's going on" Leslie responded.

Shane let out a sigh. "I'm going to tell her" Shane muttered.

"Right I'm going over to see Caitlyn" Leslie let out leaving the house.

* * *

**_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
And I can't make you love me  
If you don't_**

Caitlyn was sat in the living room; with tears falling down her face. She was staring at a photo of her and Nate cuddling at "Camp Rock". It had been the day.....they first met and finally got together. Caitlyn cried harder throwing the photo across the room.

Caitlyn stood up and walked into the kitchen and got a glass of wine and she went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Then half an hour later......the doorbell rang and Caitlyn got up to answer it and it was Leslie.

"Caitlyn" Leslie said hugging her.

Caitlyn cried harder on Leslie shoulder and Leslie held Caitlyn tight to her. "It's over Leslie" Caitlyn cried.

"I know sweetie" Leslie whispered hugging Caitlyn.

"Does Mitchie know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Err.....I don't think she does" Leslie answered.

Caitlyn grabbed her keys and left the apartment and Leslie followed her. "Caitlyn.....let Shane handle his marriage" Leslie burst out nervously.

"NO....SHE MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE DESERVES TO KNOW WHAT A CHEATING BASTARD SHE GOT" Caitlyn yelled walking down the stairs and Leslie followed.

"Just think about it Caitlyn.....she might not believe you" Leslie said.

"Oh she will I'm her best friend and I'll drag Nate to come and see her with me.

Caitlyn got in the car and Leslie got into the car with Caitlyn and she drove to Jason and Leslie house first.

* * *

Jason, Shane and Nate were just sat there but then Shane got up. "I'm going to tell Mitchie" Shane said.

Nate stood up and got closer to Shane. "Do you want me to come?" Nate asked.

"No.....I need to do this alone" Shane answered putting his hands on Nate neck and kissing his lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Nate whispered kissing Shane passionately.

Jason cleared his throat and Nate and Shane looked at Jason. "Don't really want to see it until Mitchie knows" Jason said.

Shane nodded and looked Nate. "I'll see you later" Shane replied.

Nate nodded and kissed Shane again. Shane had left and then half an hour later......Caitlyn shows up with Leslie and starts slapping, pushing and shouting at Nate.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME TO TELL MITCHIE" Caitlyn yelled.

"Um.....I'm sorry but Shane already gone over there" Jason pointed out.

"Awww.....can't face her" Caitlyn said to Nate.

"He didn't want anyone to go with him"

* * *

Shane had left Nate and Jason and gone back to his flat to see Mitchie but he was going to tell her once and for all that he was in love with Nate. Shane entered the apartment and found Mitchie sitting on the sofa.

"Shane...." Mitchie said.

Shane walked towards Mitchie and she stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"I have to tell you something" Shane answered.

"Well I'm all ears and all yours" Mitchie let out happily.

Shane kisses Mitchie. "Last time I'm going to touch your lips" Shane whispered.

"What?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane swallowed hard. "I'm coming clean to you Mitch......I've fallen out of love with you" Shane said.

Mitchie smiled had disappeared and she looked at Shane. "What?" Mitchie repeated.

"I've fallen out of love with you" Shane let out. "I've been cheating on you for the last few months"

Mitchie folded her arms and she felt a tear coming down her face. "Who is she?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked away from Mitchie and then turned back to face her. "How much do you see Nate Black as a girl?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie went dead quiet and looked down at Shane zipped and then back up at him and then a picture of Nate. "N-N-Nate" Mitchie struggled to get out.

Shane nodded. "I'm sorry Mitch"

"You're playing with me right Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"No" Shane answered. "I'm in love with Nate"

Mitchie turned to walk to the sofa and sat down looking shocked as hell. Shane just stood there. Then 10 minutes later.....the doorbell rings and Shane keeps his eyes on Mitchie and Shane walked over to the door and opens it and Caitlyn comes in and see Shane standing there.

"Have you told her?" Caitlyn questioned.

Shane nodded and looked at Nate standing there with Jason and Leslie. "Wow, this is awkward" Leslie sighed out holding Jason hand tight.

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and sat with her and Jason closes the door and Nate just stood by Shane and they looked at the girls sitting there with tears coming down the faces but Mitchie was just shocked and Leslie broke the silent.

"Um....we should go" Leslie said.

"Les....." Jason began to say looking at Caitlyn and Mitchie and then turning to look at Shane and Nate staring at each other. "I can't just leave them"

Leslie nodded. "I'll put the kettle on then" Leslie whispered and Jason nodded and Leslie went into the kitchen.

Jason walked into the living room where Mitchie and Caitlyn were and Shane and Nate followed and Jason folded his arms.

"Jason, did you know about this?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason let out a sigh. "I knew but I didn't think it would come this far for them to keep lying to you two" Jason answered.

Caitlyn nodded and wiped her tears away. "You know you two can go now" Caitlyn said to Nate and Shane. "Because quite frankly I don't want to be around you two"

At that point Caitlyn stood up and walked into the kitchen and Shane looked at Mitchie.

"Mitch....." Shane replied.

Mitchie looked at Shane. "Just go" Mitchie said. "I don't know what to say"

Shane nodded and walked to the front door and Nate looked at Caitlyn who was leaning against the kitchen door with her arms folded. "I'm sorry Caity" Nate let out following Shane.

Shane and Nate left the flat and Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and hugged her and Jason looked at Leslie who brought in a tray of hot drinks.

"So what's going on?" Leslie asked.

* * *

**Updated and thanks to TheSunday for the review. Please review thanks x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Is This My Fault **

**_3 days later....._**

**_

* * *

_**It has been 3 days since Caitlyn and Mitchie found out about Nate and Shane affair and it had hit them quite hard and it had hit the papers and news about Mitchie and Shane marriage.

Mitchie hadn't been able to pull herself together and keeps telling everyone it was her fault. Jason and Leslie had told Mitchie it wasn't her fault, Corrie and Steve had told Mitchie it wasn't her fault.

Caitlyn had been a bit like Mitchie but she was still going and was putting the flat up for sale as she didn't want to be reminded of Nate and Shane making love in that bedroom that used to be hers and Nate but no more.

* * *

Mitchie had been staying at her parents' house for the last 3 days. Jason and Leslie had taken her there so she wasn't alone. Jason had a feeling that Mitchie would do something stupid.

One afternoon......Tanya (Shane mom) had come to the Torres house and wanted to see Mitchie. Tanya had found out 2 days ago after it being revealed in the press about the marriage. Tanya had knocked on the door and Corrie answered it.

"I don't think you should be showing your face around here" Corrie said folding her arms.

"I just want to make sure Mitchie is OK" Tanya let out. "I haven't even seen him and quite frankly I don't want to"

Corrie kept her arms folded and she saw Jason car and he got out of the car and walked over to Corrie and Tanya. "Jason.....will you please remove this woman from the area I don't want Mitchie knowing she been here"

Jason nodded. "Come on Tan.....it probably best if you just left" Jason replied.

"She stills my daughter-in-law" Tanya pointed out.

Corrie shakes her head. "After what he did to her I don't think so" Corrie said.

"Mom....." Mitchie said quietly and Tanya, Corrie and Jason all looked at her and she came face to face with Tanya. "What do you want?"

Tanya smiled weakly. "I heard.....I just wanted to make sure that you were OK" Tanya answered.

"Do I look OK?" Mitchie questioned.

"Probably a silly question to ask at this time" Tanya responded.

Mitchie folded her arms. "Where is then?" Mitchie asked. "I guess he sent you round here to see me"

Tanya looked confused. "I haven't seen him at all" Tanya answered. "I went to see Alexia and she told me she hasn't seen Na...."

Tanya stopped at Nate name and Mitchie nodded lightly. "Do you want to come in after all you are still my mother-in-law?"

"Thankyou" Tanya replied following Mitchie.

* * *

Caitlyn and Mark (Caitlyn's Brother) were packing boxes and Caitlyn had laughed at Mark funny little jokes but Mark could feel it deep down inside that Caitlyn was hurt.

When it came to packing things in the bedroom; Caitlyn had froze and Mark squeezed her hand.

"You know sis.....you're going to have to go in there sometime and face it" Mark said.

Caitlyn nodded. "It just that where.....I....caught....them" Caitlyn whispered.

"I know" Mark replied hugging Caitlyn. "You can do much better than that loser sis"

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "Let's do this"

Caitlyn and Mark had packed everything in the bedroom and had loaded the van up but when Caitlyn went back up and looked at Mark.

"What are you doing with his stuff?" Mark asked.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "He can come and collected it on the doorstep" Caitlyn answered.

But then as Caitlyn turned around she saw Nate standing there and she folded her arms.

"I've come to collect my stuff" Nate replied weakly.

"Really......because I was just going to throw it onto the streets for everyone else to have it" Caitlyn responded.

"I've not come here to argue with you" Nate said walking towards his stuff and Shane came in as well.

"I'm out of here" Caitlyn let out walking towards the door and Mark followed her. "Just give the key to the next door neighbour; she will give it to Daniel"

Nate nodded and Caitlyn left with Mark. Shane walked over to Nate and kisses his lips lightly.

* * *

Tanya, Mitchie, Connie, Jason and Leslie sat around the table in the garden and Tanya kept her eyes on Mitchie and looked at Mitchie wedding finger and noticed she taken the rings off.

"Have you heard from Caitlyn?" Tanya asked.

"No......she said she rather stay away for a bit until she gets her head clear on what she doing with life" Mitchie answered.

"Don't blame her" Tanya said. "You know I heard Taylor Swift is bringing out a new album"

Mitchie chuckled lightly. "That's great news for her"

Tanya smiled weakly. "I'm going to go" Tanya responded. "You know Mitchie, I'm not proud of what he done to you"

Mitchie let out a teardrop and looked at Tanya. "My fault he turned out this way" Mitchie cried softly.

"No sweetie......it not" Tanya replied. "I don't know how much he told you about the past but he has been like this before"

Mitchie looked confused. "What?"

Tanya let out a sigh and sat back down. "He been sexual attracted to Nate before he met any of you" Tanya revealed. "They were High School kids and they had met this boy called Dean and Shane got jealous when Dean came into the scene but then Shane found out he had a crush on Nate but what Shane doesn't know is that Nate had a relationship with Dean but after Nate and Dean broke up but then Shane and Nate went to Camp Rock to get away from this Dean boy and see if they friendship could work and it did of course but Mitchie you are not the blame for Shane sexuality never ever blame yourself for it" Tanya told Mitchie. "They might have not been in a relationship back then but the two did really love each other too dumb to see it"

Mitchie nodded. "Thanks Tanya" Mitchie said.

Tanya smiled weakly. "He does love you Mitchie probably more like a sister or best friend" Tanya replied getting up to leave.

Mitchie looked at Jason, Leslie and Connie and they smiled at her. "See you're not the blame for Shane sexuality" Connie responded.

Mitchie nodded and hugged Connie.

* * *

Nate and Shane were moving into this new apartment that was only a block away from where Leslie and Jason lived but Shane and Nate had brought it a few weeks ago.

"Finally...." Shane sighed out sitting on the sofa.

Nate looked up at Shane and smiled. "Tired?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I'm exhausted" Shane answered. "What on the next to do list?"

Nate looked at the list. "See your mom" Nate said dropping the pad back on the table.

"Oh great" Shane muttered. "Going to get a lecturer from her"

Nate smiled weakly and sat next to Shane. "Shane, you got to understand she going to be upset that your marriage has failed and that you ended up with me" Nate responded.

"Well I don't regret leaving Mitchie for you" Shane replied.

"And I don't regret leaving Caitlyn for you" Nate let out. "To be perfectly honest with you if either of us went to Camp Rock and met them girls I would have ended up with Dean and you hating me for the rest of my life"

"What?" Shane asked sitting up to look at Nate.

Nate swallowed hard. "Nothing" Nate lied.

"No tell me what you just said" Shane responded.

"It's nothing really Shane" Nate lied again.

"You went out with Dean?" Shane questioned.

"No" Nate lied getting up from the sofa and Shane followed him.

"You're lying to me" Shane said folding his arms.

Nate looked at Shane.

* * *

**Review thanks x **


	15. Chapter 15

**Fail Relationship **

Nate let out a sigh. "It was a mistake"

"Of course it was" Shane said. "You never told me you dated Dean back in High School"

"You didn't need to know what was going between me and Dean" Nate replied. "I made a mistake going out with him"

"Where was I at this point you were dating him?" Shane asked.

"You were on Holiday and I hung out with Dean while you went away for 6 weeks" Nate answered.

Shane shakes his head. "Can't believe you went out with Dean"

"Shane.....it doesn't matter" Nate said. "All that matters is that I love you and no one else apart from my mom"

"But it does matter Nate" Shane burst out. "I was best friend back then and you didn't tell me"

"No because I knew you would get jealous and come between us" Nate argued. "I know you had feelings for me back then but I wasn't going to wait for you Shane"

"So you turn to the person you knew I hated the most out of the whole school" Shane let out.

Nate let out a sigh. "Shane.....don't let this come between us" Nate said.

"What else did you do with him Nate?" Shane asked.

Nate swallowed hard. "You know when I said you were the first I had sex with a man" Shane nodded. "Well I lied......I've had sex with Dean when I was 15 years old"

"Great Nate" Shane let out. "You know what I'm out of here"

"Shane" Nate called out.

But it was too late.....Shane was out of the door before Nate could say anything else and Nate thought about going after him but decided against it.

* * *

Caitlyn had moved into her new flat. It was all over Hot Tunes about Nate and her relationship and Mitchie and Shane marriage but one thing they didn't know is Shane and Nate relationship.

Caitlyn had decided that she was going to see Mitchie today as she had nothing better to do than watch TV or do a bit of producing but if she did that then she might as well go to work but Caitlyn had thought about Mitchie over the last few days and thought she must be taking it hard.

Caitlyn drove to Mitchie parents house as she knew Mitchie would be staying there for a few weeks until Shane sends the divorce papers. Caitlyn got to Mitchie parents house and she knocked on the door and Connie answered.

"Caitlyn" Connie said.

"Hey Connie" Caitlyn replied. "Is Mitchie here?"

Connie let Caitlyn in and Mitchie came down the stairs and Caitlyn smiled weakly and Mitchie returned it but then Mitchie ran up to Caitlyn and hugged her and bursting more tears out.

"Hey it's OK" Caitlyn said quietly. "I'm here now"

Mitchie cried harder and dragged Caitlyn up the stairs and into her bedroom and they sat on the bed. "Don't ever leave me Caitlyn" Mitchie cried out quietly.

"I won't I promise" Caitlyn whispered kissing Mitchie forehead.

* * *

Shane was sat in his back garden with Tanya. Shane had been sat there for about an hour and not said a word to his mom.

"Go on then" Shane said. "Tell me what an idiot I am"

"I'm not going to" Tanya replied. "I've always known you had something your best friend, Nate"

Shane looked at Tanya and spoke. "Don't say his name mom"

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"He lied to me that what happened" Shane answered.

Tanya nodded. "About Dean and his relationship"

Shane nodded and Tanya spoke. "Well Shane, you know Nate" Tanya said. "He had a past with Dean and you got to remember you weren't there when he got together with Dean"

Shane folded his arms. "I hate Dean and can't believe he got Nate first before me" Shane responded.

"SHANE" Tanya yelled. "Can you not hear yourself?"

Shane ignored Tanya and she continued to talk. "This selfishness has got to stop" Tanya argued. "Not Nate and Dean fault if they were sexual active towards each other and you weren't there when it happened"

Shane spoke. "But Nate knew I loved him back then"

"AND HE LOVED YOU TOO REMEMBER" Tanya yelled. "You remember when we came back from our holiday......you and Nate had shared a passionate kiss in your bedroom"

**_Shane Flashback....._**

_Shane had been on holiday for 6 weeks and he couldn't wait to get home and spend time with his crush......Nate. When the Gray got back to the house, they saw Nate sitting on the doorstep and Shane rushed over to him. _

_Nate and Shane hugged each other and Shane turned to Tanya. "Mom, I'm going to my room" _

_Tanya nodded and Shane dragged Nate to Shane bedroom. Shane and Nate started kissing each other passionately on the lips and Nate pushed Shane down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Shane took his top off and Nate did the same with his shirt and Nate started kissing Shane neck and Shane whispered. _

_"I love you so much Nate" Shane whispered kissing Nate lips again. _

_"I love you too Shane" Nate muttered. "Glad your home" _

_Shane smiled and continued to kiss Nate passionately. Half an hour later......Tanya had walked in the room and Shane pushed Nate off him and Nate landed on the floor with nothing on apart from his boxers. _

_"Mom" Shane said. _

_Tanya folded her arms. "Nate.....why don't you just get dressed and go home" Tanya suggested leaving the room. _

_Nate got dressed and looked at Shane and whispered. "Come to my house" Nate whispered kissing Shane lips passionately. _

_Shane nodded and got dressed and they both left the room but Tanya was stood outside Shane room. _

_"He not going anywhere Nate" Tanya responded. "But you are so Shane will see you at School" _

_Nate nodded and turned to face Shane and kisses him again and then leaves. _

**_End of Flashback......_**

"He used me back then because Dean got put in a mental hospital for going mad" Shane said.

"Dean had problems and thought it would be nice to share it with Nate" Tanya replied. "I don't know if you and Nate are meant to be but I know you two want each other so much"

Shane looked away from Tanya and knew she was right. "So I'm supposed to be this all behind me?" Shane asked.

Tanya nodded. "Ask Nate about it but we all knew Dean was fucked up in the head back then Shane" Tanya answered. "You all were"

Shane got up and left the house and Tanya let out a sigh.

* * *

Nate was sat inside the flat and he had heard Shane coming in and Nate stood up straight away and Shane looked at him.

"Nate......I thought you would be in bed by now" Shane said.

"No, I waited for you" Nate replied getting closer to Shane.

Shane smiled. "I love you Nate"

"I love you too Shane" Nate began to say. "And I promise you Dean was just some mistake to me and always will be"

Shane nodded and started kissing Nate passionately.

* * *

**Review thanks x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Cheats**

It has been a few months now and Nate was packing to go and stay with his mom, Alexia for a few days and Shane however didn't feel very positive with Nate going on his own. But then Shane didn't want Nate to feel that he was being overprotected because Shane knows that Nate a big lad and can deal with that Dean all by himself.

"Shane.....it only a few days then I'll be back and beside you got that court thing to go to with Mitchie and get the divorce done with it and over" Nate said picking up his suitcase.

Shane wrapped his arms around Nate and started kissing him passionately and let out a sigh. "Will you stay away from Dean then?" Shane asked.

Nate looked at Shane. "Look I can handle this myself OK" Nate answered. "Mom said he doesn't know I'm coming and it going to stay that way"

"Yeah but then he going to see you and then make you fall over him because I'm not there" Shane replied.

"No he won't I love you and you only" Nate responded kissing Shane passionately on the lips. "Shane, you do trust me right?"

"Course I do it that Dean I don't trust" Shane answered hugging Nate.

Nate nodded. "OK.....well I shall see you in a few days and you know where I am if you need me for anything" Nate replied kissing Shane on the lips.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Shane said.

Nate had left the flat and drove to his mom house.

* * *

Caitlyn was sitting in her apartment; drinking red wine with Jason White. The two had kept in very much close contacted after Nate and Shane affair was discovered. Caitlyn and Jason had started affair as well but no one knew that.

Caitlyn started kissing Jason and he pulled her on top of him and started kissing her with passionate and Caitlyn broke it off. Caitlyn didn't care that Jason was a married and Jason didn't care that he was cheating on Leslie. The only thing the two actually cares about is the sex and the secret.

Jason knew Caitlyn was just using him for one thing and he didn't care and Caitlyn knew the relationship couldn't go beyond sex so she was happy that her relationship with Jason was physical. Jason and Caitlyn didn't feel one bit of guilt.

After Jason would get his pants down with Caitlyn, he would leave and go home to Leslie. But what Caitlyn didn't know is that Jason was falling for her.

Yes, it true. Jason White had a huge crush on Caitlyn Gellar back in Camp but he couldn't do anything about it because Nate had her. One night while, Caitlyn was doing Jason, he had whispered in Caitlyn ear.

"I love you" Jason whispered.

Caitlyn looked at Jason. "Do you mean that?" Caitlyn asked kissing Jason lips.

"I do" Jason answered.

"Good because I love you too" Caitlyn replied kissing Jason on the lips passionately.

* * *

Nate arrived at his mom house and she gave Nate a huge hug when he got there and Nate hugged her back and she pulled him inside the house.

"God.....I've missed you so much Nate" Alexia said hugging Nate.

Nate smiled. "I've missed you too mom" Nate replied.

Later on......Alexia was talking and she had brought Caitlyn up in the conversation.

"You know I heard a rumour that Caitlyn was seeing someone else now" Alexia revealed.

Nate shot his head up. "Yeah and who would that be?" Nate asked.

"Jason" His sister, Megan said.

Nate swallowed hard on his drink and stared at Megan with shock. "What as in the married Jason White, my band mate?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah the two have been seeing each other for quite some time"

"The only that gets me is I thought Jason was settled with a wife called Leslie" Alexia replied.

"He is and he cheating on Leslie" Nate said folding his arms.

Alexia sat down. "Nate don't say anything all it will do is tear Leslie apart and Jason will have to deal with a divorce"

Nate shakes his head. "I'm not getting involved" Nate replied. "Leslie will just find out the hard way anyway I'm off to see a Liam"

Alexia smiled. "OK"

Nate left the house and drove to his friend house and knocked on the door and he answered.

"Well.......I never thought you would come knocking on my door" he laughed lightly.

"This is just a visit" Nate said.

Dean nodded. "Course it is or are you here for something else?"

Nate let out a sigh and saw Dean hands travelling to his jean and Nate pushed Dean in and closed the door.

"You know how to turn me on don't you?" Nate asked.

Dean smirked and undid Nate jeans and Nate undid Dean jeans and Nate started kissing Dean passionately on the lips and Dean took Nate hand upstairs and into the bedroom and Dean pushed Nate onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Then after an hour.....Nate and Dean were resting in each other arms and kissing passionately on the lips.

"I love you Nate" Dean whispered.

"I shouldn't be here" Nate said pushing Dean off him and getting dressed.

"Oh scared.....Shane will find out about the little one of affair?" Dean questioned.

Nate got up from the bed and looked at Dean. "Just leave me alone Dean I love Shane" Nate said leaving the house.

* * *

Caitlyn was in her office and she heard the door open and she saw Nate standing there.

"Wow......got some guts coming here" Caitlyn said.

Nate nodded. "Yeah I have" Nate replied. "What are you playing at Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn shot her head up. "What are you talking about?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I'm talking about you and Jason" Nate answered. "He a married man"

Caitlyn leaned back on her chair. "Jason loves me and I love him, doesn't matter if he married or not" Caitlyn replied. "And it none of your business what I do with my sex life anymore"

Nate chuckled. "Leslie going to find out" Nate responded.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "Piss off Nate" Caitlyn said. "Or do you want another time in bed with me?"

"I wouldn't sleep with you again" Nate replied. "You're just some slut who sleeping with a married man"

"We're only having sex" Caitlyn revealed.

Nate nodded. "End it now Caitlyn before Leslie finds out"

Caitlyn folded her arms and Nate left the office. Later on.......Caitlyn and Jason were bed together and Caitlyn had told Jason but it didn't end it.

"Jason.....what are we going to do about Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing" Jason answered. "We just act like we don't do it anymore and Nate will forget it ever happened"

Caitlyn let out a sighed and kissed Jason on the lips.

* * *

**Thanks for the review and please keep reviewing x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Nearly Caught **

Mitchie Torres is sitting in her apartment and she had invited Caitlyn and Leslie over for gossips and updates on what they were all doing with life now.

It got to 6pm and Leslie shown up and Mitchie hugged her and she sat on the sofa with Mitchie.

"So how is the divorce going for you Mitchie?" Leslie asked.

"Fine" Mitchie answered. "How's the relationship between you and Jason?"

Leslie shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea I mean he doesn't always come home anymore" Leslie said. "It's like were falling apart slowly"

"Jason loves you" Mitchie responded.

"Course he does" Leslie sighed out. "I think he having affair"

Mitchie coughed her wine back up in the cup and looked at Leslie in shock. "Are you barking mad?" Mitchie asked. "Jason loves you to bits"

"I wish I could believe that but I can't" Leslie answered. "He never home for tea, he always comes back early hours in the morning and he doesn't share the bed with me"

"When the last time did you two have sex?" Mitchie questioned.

Leslie shrugged her shoulders. "About 2 months ago but Jason always moaning that he too tired"

"I don't know what to say Leslie but I don't think Jason would cheat on you" Mitchie replied.

"Done it before Mitchie" Leslie responded. "Before our wedding but I know that was a one-night-stand"

Mitchie shakes her head. "If you want I have to go to the studio tomorrow and I know Connect 3 going to be there, I can go and talk to him before I start my work" Mitchie let out.

Leslie nodded. "Thanks Mitchie" Leslie said hugging her. "Anyway, where's Caitlyn?"

"She got a hot date tonight so she said she will come round another time" Mitchie replied.

"She moves on then?" Leslie asked.

Mitchie nodded. "I want to know how she done it so quick but apparently she been with this guy for over 2 months now" Mitchie answered.

"Wow.....she not said anything to me" Leslie responded.

"Let's just say" Mitchie began to say. "That Caitlyn likes to keep her romantic life private"

Leslie laughed lightly.

* * *

Caitlyn and Jason were in the kitchen; kissing each other passionately and Caitlyn smiled as Jason walked away from her.

"What time does Leslie want you back?" Caitlyn asked.

"She over at Mitchie tonight" Jason answered taking a sip of his wine.

Caitlyn nodded. "Oh yeah.....girly night that I turned down to be with you"

Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around Caitlyn neck and starts nibbling her ear and whispered. "You're a bad girl"

"And you're a bad boy" Caitlyn whispered back kissing Jason passionately.

Then Caitlyn mobile starts to ring and she looks at the caller ID. "It Mitchie" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Ignore it" Jason moaned against Caitlyn lips.

Caitlyn pressed ignored and starts Jason passionately on the lips.

* * *

Shane and Nate were sat on the sofa; watching a horror. Shane wasn't really watching and either was Nate. They were both having a conversation about Jason and Caitlyn affair.

"Did you know Jason has been cheating on Leslie?" Nate asked.

"No" Shane answered.

"Yeah with Caitlyn" Nate said.

"Shut up" Shane replied. "You are kidding me?"

"Nope......been going on for a few months" Nate responded. "I told Caitlyn to put an end to it before Leslie finds out but I don't know if she has"

Shane shakes his head. "How did I know Jason would turn out to be a cheating dick?" Shane questioned.

"Because he cheated on Leslie before the wedding" Nate replied.

Shane let out a sigh. "Do you think they end the affair?" Shane asked.

Nate shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know but I haven't spoken to Leslie since 2 weeks ago and she was having a meltdown about Jason not being home enough" Nate answered.

"You know what that means......Jason still having sex with Caitlyn" Shane responded getting up and picking the phone up and dialling Leslie number.

"Shane, don't say anything" Nate burst out.

"Too late" Shane said. "Hey Leslie, it's me, Shane"

_"Oh hey Shane" Leslie spoke. "What can I do for you?" _

"I was wondering where Jason is?" Shane asked looking at Nate.

_Leslie let out a sigh. "To be honest with you Shane, I wouldn't have a clue if he not answering the house phone or his mobile then I don't know" _

"Les.....you need to go over to Caitlyn apartment" Shane replied.

_"Why?" Leslie asked. _

"Because I don't want you finding out the hard way" Shane answered. "But Jason been sleeping with Caitlyn"

_"You are having me on right?" Leslie questioned. _

"Nope.....I wish I could say I was Leslie but I'm not Nate known for quite some time" Shane said.

Then all Shane heard was the line was dead and then Shane looked at Nate and they rushed over to Caitlyn apartment.

* * *

Jason and Caitlyn were sat on the sofa; kissing each other madly and then Caitlyn phone went off and she looked at the caller ID and it was Nate and she pressed ignored and threw her phone onto the single chair.

"I love you Jason" Caitlyn said.

"I love you too Caitlyn" Jason replied.

Caitlyn smiled.

**Outside**

Shane and Nate had arrived and they saw Mitchie and Leslie coming and Leslie started hitting Nate on the head.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME?" Leslie yelled at Nate hitting him on the head.

"SORRY.....I WARNED CAITLYN TO BACK OFF BEFORE YOU FOUND OUT" Nate shouted running behind Shane.

"OK.....Leslie" Shane said. "You need to calm down and go up to her flat and you're find him in there"

Leslie walked over to the door and entered and Nate, Shane and Mitchie followed and they got to the floor and Leslie walked up to the door and banged on it. Leslie kept banging on it until Caitlyn answered and she heard yell and laughing as well.

The door swung open and Caitlyn was shocked to find Mitchie, Leslie, Shane and Nate standing there.

"Hey.....what's going on here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Where's Jason?" Leslie questioned.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "He not here" Caitlyn answered.

"What so Nate and Shane are going to lie to me that Jason hasn't been having affair with you?" Leslie asked.

"I wouldn't trust anything they say" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Won't mind us coming in then and checking if you're on your own" Shane said.

Caitlyn opens the door fully and Leslie, Shane, Nate and Mitchie all walked in and Caitlyn closed the door. Leslie started walking around and she walked into the bedroom and found the bed messy but then walked into the toilet and then walked back into the living room.

"Well he not in there" Leslie sighed out.

"That's because he not here" Caitlyn burst out. "Why would I want to sleep with a married man?"

Nate laughed. "You do make me laugh Caitlyn" Nate said folding his arms. "I have witness that you and Jason been having affair"

"Yeah" Caitlyn replied. "And who would that be?"

"My sister and my mom" Nate responded.

"Must have got it wrong" Caitlyn said.

Nate shakes his head. "Leslie, I know I'm telling the truth here"

Leslie walked into the kitchen and found two glasses of wine and she walked back into the living room.

"Caitlyn......I'm warning you OK" Leslie said. "Please I'm begging you not to ruin my marriage"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "I wouldn't do this to you Leslie"

Leslie walked to the door and opens it and Mitchie, Shane and Nate followed Leslie and Caitlyn closes the door and Jason comes out of the cupboard and walked over to Caitlyn and starts kissing her passionately.

"We got lucky" Caitlyn whispered.

Jason smiled and kisses Caitlyn. "I'm going to end it with her to be with you I promise" Jason said quietly.

Caitlyn smiled and kisses Jason with more passion.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Truth Is Out **

It has been a month since Caitlyn and Jason nearly got caught by Leslie and Mitchie. Caitlyn knew perfectly well that Nate and Shane knew and told Leslie but no matter they didn't get caught yet.

Jason has plans to tell Leslie what has been going on between him and Caitlyn. Jason had always been interested in Caitlyn from Camp Rock but never had the guts to tell her until now and that's how the affair started. Jason wants to tell Leslie before she does walk in on them two one day.

Nate and Shane are totally going against Jason and telling him not to ruin his marriage for Caitlyn. It has started to make Nate wonder if Caitlyn had ever cheated on him when he was on tour or when he was always in Vegas but he knows Caitlyn will denied it as soon as he ask.

Mitchie on the other hand, hasn't got a clue on what's going on but Shane has warned Mitchie to tell Caitlyn to back off Jason and then Mitchie flipped at Shane for him being jealous and then the two have arguments.

* * *

One afternoon, Caitlyn was sat with Jason in her apartment and the two were having lunch together.

"When are you going to tell her?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason looked at her. "Soon I promise"

Caitlyn nodded. "I can't wait forever Jason"

"I know you can't but I have to break it to her gently" Jason replied.

"Jason, how much do you love me?" Caitlyn asked.

"I love you with all my heart and soul" Jason answered kissing Caitlyn lips softly.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Then tell her tonight" Caitlyn responded. "Or I'll walk now and we forget this ever happened"

Jason let out a sigh. "Can't we wait till Friday?"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "No now or never"

Jason nodded and stood up, putting his jacket on and turned to look at Caitlyn who stood up. "Where are you going?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Leslie is expecting me home and I'm going to save my marriage before you ruin it" Jason responded.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "Fine leave see if I care" Caitlyn said. "But don't come to me when your not getting what you want"

Jason let out a sigh. "I get plenty"

Caitlyn folded her arms and Jason walked to the door and open it and turned to look at Caitlyn one more time and she was facing the window and then he slammed the door close.

* * *

Leslie was in her kitchen with Mitchie and Sarah, preparing the food for the party tomorrow and she looked at the time and Mitchie noticed her worries.

"He will be home any minute" Mitchie said.

"I can't help it" Leslie replied. "I can't help and think Nate right about Jason and Caitlyn"

Mitchie smiled weakly. "Well you know Nate" Mitchie responded. "He lies and keeps secrets"

Sarah took a sip of her wine. "Les…..Jason isn't cheating he not like that" Sarah let out.

Leslie nodded. "I hope your right" Leslie said.

Then half an hour later……Jason comes in the door and Leslie comes out of the kitchen and smiles to see Jason standing there with flowers and Leslie smiled. Jason walked over to Leslie and starts kissing her passionately on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you" Jason muttered against her lips.

Leslie smiled. "I love you too" Leslie whispered kissing him passionately.

* * *

Caitlyn sat in her apartment with a red glass of wine in her hand and her mobile phone in the other hand. Caitlyn has been thinking about ringing Leslie up and telling her the whole truth about her and Jason affair. Caitlyn took another sip of her wine and then dialled Leslie mobile number.

It rang for a few minutes and then she answered. _"Hello" _

"Hi Leslie, its me Caitlyn"

"_Oh hi, how are you?" _

"I'm fine but I was wondering if you could come over to mine tonight I need to talk to you" Caitlyn replied.

"_Oh OK….I'll be over in a bit" _

"See you in a bit"

Then Caitlyn hung up and the doorbell rang and Caitlyn got up and answered it, finding Jason standing on there.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

Jason leaned in closer to Caitlyn and kissed her on the lips. "I need you"

Caitlyn dragged Jason in, leaving the door open and dragging him to the sofa and started kissing him with so much passion and started undoing his clothes and Jason helped Caitlyn with her clothes.

"Your room" Jason whispered standing up and taking Caitlyn hand into the bedroom.

About 10 minutes later…..Leslie turns up to find Caitlyn door open and she looked around outside at first and then she let herself in, closing the door and then saw Jason jacket on the sofa along with his shirt and then she saw Caitlyn top on the floor.

Leslie walked towards the bedroom which was open slightly leaving a small gap and Leslie open it a little bit more to find Jason on top Caitlyn, kissing her passionately on the lips and Leslie spoke.

"Hello Jason" Leslie said.

Jason got off Caitlyn who sat up and Jason just sat by Caitlyn. Leslie looked at the floor to find Caitlyn skirt on the floor and Jason jean undone but not off and Jason broke the silent.

"It not what it looks like" Jason replied.

Leslie folded her arms. "Then what are you doing with that TART?" Leslie asked firmly.

"OI" Jason shouted. "She not a tart"

Leslie chuckled. "Then what is she?" Leslie questioned.

Jason looked at Caitlyn and got closer to her lips. "Wait here" Jason whispered getting up and taking Leslie out of the room and closing the door.

"What are you doing Jason" Leslie asked.

"This marriage is over" Jason answered. "I've been having affair with Caitlyn for months now"

Leslie let a tear fall down her face and she walked out with saying nothing to him and Caitlyn came out the bedroom with a robe on and Jason walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I've done it" Jason whispered.

Caitlyn smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Leslie drove all the way to Nate and Shane. She knocked on the door and a shirtless Nate answered it.

"Leslie" Nate said.

Leslie looked at Nate with tears coming down her face. "He dumped me" Leslie cried onto Nate shoulder and he hugged her.

Shane came out of the bedroom in just jeans and found Nate hugging a crying Leslie. "What's happened?" Shane asked.

"Jason ended his marriage" Nate answered closing the front door and walking Leslie over to the sofa and sitting her down. "Shane, can you get Leslie a glass of wine?"

Shane walked into the kitchen and Nate spoke softly to Leslie. "He is a complete idiot for ending his marriage"

Leslie tears came down even more. "Did you know he was going to end it with me for Caitlyn?" Leslie asked.

Nate let out a sigh. "I knew he was sleeping with Caitlyn but I never thought he would end his marriage for her" Nate answered.

Leslie hugged Nate. "It's over now"

Shane came in with a glass of wine and gave it to Leslie and sat down next to Nate kissing his shoulder. Leslie swallowed her glass of wine in one go and looked at Nate.

"Thank you" Leslie said.

Nate smiled. "No problem"

Leslie got up and she left the apartment and Nate looked at Shane.

"You ready to go back?" Nate asked kissing Shane lips.

"You bet" Shane answered taking Nate hand into the bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry about the updates but it has been a hell of year for me hahahahaha lol please review :D x **


End file.
